Cuento de Navidad (Sí, otra versión, ¿Algún pedo?)
by rompeordenes
Summary: Una versión más de la historia navideña más trillada del planeta, esta vez con nuestro querido Discord como el amargado señor Scrooge. Aventúrate a redescubrir este clásico navideño en donde tendrás el viaje en el tiempo más emocionante de toda tu vida, acompañando a los espíritus de las navidades del pasado presente y futuro que te enseñarán una gran lección. Felices fiestas!.


Buenas que tal, bueno quiero decirles a todos que ojalá y se hayan pasado una Navidad INCREÍBLE en compañía de sus amigos familia y seres queridos. Me presentare. Buenas tardes soy Rompeordenes y bueno nunca había subido una historia propia. Algunos de ustedes ya habrán tenido la oportunidad de leer quizás algunos de mis comentarios, o al menos aquellos que se ponen a leer la caja de comentarios de las historias tal y como yo lo hago jajaja y pues algunos me conocerán mas que otros.  
Sepan que no tenia planeado debutar en esta pagina con este Shot, sino con otro que no tiene nada que ver con estas fechas de festividades y que espero pronto pueda postear aquí.

Denme una oportunidad, a mi parecer es una buena historia, solo dense un tiempo para leerla y luego me dicen que tal, eso claro, solo cuando la publique jaja.

En fin, este Shot es una adaptación al universo de My little pony del clásico navideño de Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol" o "Un cuento de Navidad". Aunque se que ya no es tiempo y está ya prácticamente fuera de temporada, debo decir que es una de mis historias favoritas y no queria quedarme sin postearla.

Se han hecho tantas versiones de esta historia que me sorprende que Hasbro no se haya puesto las pilas y haya hecho una versión de My little pony de esta historia. ¿Se imaginan lo genial que seria ver esta historia en versión My little pony hecho por la mano de los artistas que nos traen esta genial serie? Seria algo EPICO.

Jaja bueno, ya me estoy saliendo del tema. Aviso que no es mi primer fanfic escrito y espero no sea el último, pero no creo ser un gran escritor, además de que este corrector es como una patada en los barrios bajos, si saben a lo que me refiero, por lo que aviso de ante mano que pueden haber bastantes errores de ortografía y sobre todo de redacción, aunque trataré de que estos sean mínimos. Me gustan las historias bien escritas y la buena ortografía, por lo que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerlo bien, se los prometo.

Okey, dicho esto y sin mas preámbulos mi versión de Cuento de Navidad, gracias y espero que lo disfruten, dejenme saber que tal les parece mi forma de escribir y todo lo que me quieran decir en los comentarios, todos son bienvenidos, aunque no esperen que todos sean bien recibidos. Quiero decir, si me llegan a insultar o algo asi, bueno, no esperen que me lo tome de buen modo jaja.

Bueno entonces dejemos esta introducción larguísima y comencemos con esto, nos leemos mas abajo, ¡BROHOOF!

-

No creo que haga falta decir que My little pony no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust, excepto por algún que otro OC que aparezca por ahí.

Cuento de Navidad obviamente tampoco me pertenece, sino al gran Charles Dickens, que en paz descanse y sepa que le agradezco esta historia, simplemente la adoro, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de leer la original pero siempre he tenido esa ilusión jeje.

Este solo es un fanfic de un fan para fans sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fanfic está ambientado en una suerte de mezcolanza entre el mundo normal de My little pony y el mundo real, es decir todos son ponies y tienen magia y eso, pero no están en la tierra colorida y linda que todos estamos acostumbrados a amar jeje, ya verán a que me refiero, que tengan buena lectura.

Emm otra cosa, espero que la distribución de los personajes les parezca bien, tuve algunos problemas eligiendo el reparto, así que bueno espero que les guste como quedaron.

Tirek estaba muerto, de eso no había duda. Habrá momentos durante esta historia donde el lector se pregunte si, efectivamente Tirek estaba vivo o, si solo habían sido rumores de que había muerto, pero puede estar seguro querido lector que Tirek dio su ultimo respiro en Londres, en la noche buena de 1836.

Su cuerpo sin vida se hallaba depositado en el fondo de un frío y pesado ataúd de madera, en una descuidada y casi derruida y humilde funeraria. El servicio mas barato que el dinero podía conseguir.

Ahí, dentro de ese cuarto oscuro y frío, no había flores que alegraran aunque fuese tan solo un poco el ambiente, ni música tetrica de órgano que diera su toque característico a la ocasión, ni amigos ni familiares llorando por su perdida. Ahí dentro solo estaban un pony unicornio funerario, su joven aprendiz y el socio de Tirek desde mucho tiempo atrás, Discord.

Cabe mencionar que este cuarto húmedo y oscuro, en esa noche fría de invierno, no había nada mas frío y oscuro que el corazón que latía dentro del draconecus.

Discord no parecía tener ningún sentimiento de vacío o tristeza hacia la muerte y perdida de quien había sido su socio desde que todo mundo tenia memoria. Al contrario, de hecho parecía molestarle el hecho de que lo hubieran hecho venir porque tenia que reconocer el cuerpo y servir de testigo funerario.

Las manos huesudas de Tirek estaban puestas en su pecho, mientras su torso y en general toda la parte superior de su cuerpo estaban dispuestos boca arriba en el ataúd mientras su parte inferior se encontraba girada hacia la izquierda y apretada contra las paredes de su sarcófago, en una posición que no parecía ser para nada cómoda. Seguramente si Tirek hubiera estado vivo se habría quejado de que se sentía muy apretado.

Discord miro por ultima vez el cuerpo de su compañero. Se lamió los labios, se tallo las manos para calentarlas y frunció el ceño.

-Está muerto, sin dudas es él- hablo con una voz grave y rasposa que parecía tener un toque de molestia o enojo.

-Estamos al tanto de eso señor Discord, no lo habríamos hecho venir de ser de otra forma- respondió el pony en un intento de poner un poco de humor a la situación.

-Aun bajo estas circunstancias no debieron hacerme venir, cada segundo que pierdo es un bit menos en mi bolsillo, y sabrá, amigo, que no soy gran fan de perder dinero- le rugió Discord al pony, haciéndole retroceder y asustando a su aprendiz, que se oculto detrás del pony.

-Usted es el único pon...Emm ser...amm draconecus que podía fungir como testigo, no pudimos localizar a ningún familiar o amigo o siquiera otro conocido que pudiera venir a reconocer el cuerpo.- dijo el pony aclarandose la garganta.

-Claro, como si hubiera muchos centauros por estas regiones ¿no?, ¡Bah!, nada mas que excusas, en fin vamos al grano de esto- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos convirtiéndose en una pluma y un tintero -¿donde esta el estúpido papel que debo firmar?- preguntó.

El pony camino hasta una mesa y revolvió unos cuantos papeles, luego tomo uno con su boca y se lo puso al draconecus delante.

-El certificado de defunción, solo firme en esta parte de aquí- dijo señalando un renglón en la parte inferior de la hoja.

-Se lo que debo hacer, cuadrúpedo insolente- dijo Discord amargado arrebatando la hoja de boca del pony una vez que volvió a su forma original, y con una garra de su pata de león comenzó a firmar con una letra firme y segura, DISCORD.

-Ahí tiene, ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo preparado para chasquear sus dedos e irse, cuando la voz del pony lo interrumpió.

-Estoy seguro que si, solo debe pagar el servicio de la sepultura y no volverá a saber de nosotros- dijo el Pony extendiendo la pata -Serian dos bits- finalizó.

Discord lo miró con un ceja alzada y después miro a su izquierda. El aprendiz del pony levantaba la tapa del féretro estaba por colocarla sobre este.

Discord amagó una ligera sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos. Acto seguido el pequeño potro fue empujado con brusquedad por una fuerza invisible, mientras que la tapa del féretro se levantaba en el aire y caía pesadamente encima del ataúd. Luego de otro chasquido varios clavos salieron disparados del estante del pony funerario y se clavaron de una vez con mucha fuerza por todo el contorno del ataúd sellando la tapa.

Acto seguido Discord chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y el ataúd calló pesadamente de los soportes que lo sostenían, luego voló por los aires a un terreno despejado en el cementerio, bajo un árbol seco y muerto.

Abrió los dedos de su pata de águila y la tierra en ese lugar olvidado del campo santo se abrió con un fuerte crujido, parecía que a la tierra le había dolido esa grieta que se acababa de formar. Luego de otro chasquido por parte del draconecus, el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su socio cayó pesadamente sin la menor gracia o cuidado dentro del hoyo en la tierra. Luego de cerrar sus dedos de su pata de águila, el agujero en la tierra se cerró también y de ahí emergió una piedra plana, grande y fría.

Con su garra de león formó un brillo en la punta de sus dedos y lo disparó directamente a la roca que acababa de aparecer.  
El rayo de magia impactó de lleno en el centro dejando una inscripción que rezaba: Tirek.

Cuando hubo terminado se volvió hacia el pony funerario que estaba atónito y con la boca abierta de haber presenciado esa presentación de magia y le dijo:

-¿Cuál servicio de sepultura?- acto seguido chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y desapareció del lugar.

Asi era Discord, no estaba dispuesto a pagar un solo bit por nada que él no considerara absolutamente necesario, y cabe decir que cuando se es el rey del caos y se puede conseguir casi cualquier cosa con el chasquear de tus dedos, bueno, pocas cosas hay que valgan la pena de pagar cualquier precio, por ínfimo que sea.

Aunque visto y considerando que existían reglas sobre el uso de la magia para la obtención de bienes materiales que pudiesen ser de carácter monetario o de un valor elevado, pues, el draconecus no tenia opción más que acatar estas reglas si no quería ser encerrado o despojado de sus poderes.

Bajo estas circunstancias, ni siquiera el dios del caos estaba exento de realizar pagos. Esa era la única razón por la que Discord necesitaba dinero.

Discord apareció en su despacho. Era el rey del caos y poseía una magia muy poderosa, pero consideraba que su magia era demasiado preciada para desperdiciarla en trivialidades o tonterías pequeñas, como la clase de cosas que requería el trabajo de prestamista, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer su trabajo con su magia y por ende, no lo iba a hacer solo.

Discord suspiró con desgana y enfado, chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y en la ventana de su despacho apareció de forma inmediata un cartel que decía: SE BUSCA AYUDANTE.

-

Siete años habían pasado ya de eso y el cartel que pendía oxidado y desgastado del despacho de prestamista del señor Discord aun decía Discord y Tirek. El draconecus nisiquiera se había dignado en quitarlo o mandar a hacer uno nuevo donde solo apareciera su nombre. Es mas, nisiquiera se había preocupado de darle mantenimiento al que ya tenia.

Dentro del despacho parecía hacer incluso mas frío que afuera en la nieve.  
En su oficina se encontraba el draconecus contando una gran pila de monedas, mientras su empleado, un dragón muy joven de nombre Spike, escribía cifras y hacia cuentas sin parar.

Cualquiera podía darse cuenta que no era un dragón adulto, al menos no completamente. Aunque ya poseía las alas y era bastante grande, no rebasaba por mas de 10 cm la altura de un pony normal.

Spike, como todo dragón, tenia la pequeña desventaja de que el frío le afectaba de un modo solo un poco más que a los ponies u otras criaturas, puesto que su cuerpo estaba diseñado y preparado para soportar temperaturas excedentes de los 100 grados Celsius mucho más elevadas aún, y digamos que ante el frío, pues esa ventaja parecía ser más una maldición.

Esto no parecería ser un problema para un ser que puede exhalar fuego y calentarse a si mismo ¿verdad?. Bueno eso seria cierto de no ser por cierta norma impuesta por Discord.

El draconecus le había advertido que si lo llegaba a ver exhalar un poco de fuego, o tan siquiera llegaba a sentir su área de trabajo un poco mas cálida que la del resto del local por estar emanando aire caliente de sus pulmones, lo despediría en el acto. Además como medida preventiva había puesto un hechizo en el local que le impedía a Spike lanzar fuego aun por mas que lo intentara, todo esto bajo el temor paranoico de que Spike pudiese ocasionar un incendio.

El pobre dragón sólo tenia una vela como fuente de calor en su jornada laboral en esos días crudos de invierno, y tenia que soportar el frío que, el sentía, le carcomía las escamas.

Spike temblaba y tiritaba, pero no dejaba que eso lo distrajera de su trabajo. Su pulso era firme y su temor hacia una reprimenda de su jefe, grande.

En esto pensaba nuestro dragón cuando la puerta del local sonó y Discord dió un respingo enfadado cuando captó ese particular aroma a algodón de azúcar que solo podía emanar de cierta pony.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD TÍO DISCORD! Y UN FELIZ Y MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!- entró gritando una pony de melena esponjada y piel rosada, dando volteretas de carro por todo el piso del local, con una gran y enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y una pared de ladrillo apareció delante de la pony mientras esta se dirigía dando volteretas a la oficina de su tío. El impacto fue inevitable.

-Feliz Navidad, ¡Bah, nada más que patrañas y pamplinas! ¿que razón tienes para ser feliz sobrina?, eres una pony pobre.- exclamó el draconecus amargado.

-Bueno- dijo Pinkie saltando la pequeña barda de ladrillos y poniéndose frente al escritorio de su tío sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Y dime tú qué razón tienes para estar triste y amargado?, eres muy rico- preguntó con una carita inocente y parpadeando muy rápido.

-Feliz Navidad, BAH!, ¡pamplinas!, la Navidad no es mas que otro día de trabajo. Un recordatorio de que eres un año mas viejo y un bit mas pobre. Si por mi fuera todo pony incauto e ingenuo que fuera por ahí deseando "Feliz Navidad" seria hervido en su propio ponche.- dijo Discord, luego puso su garra de águila en su barbilla. -humm en realidad no es mala idea- chasqueó los dedos y una gran olla de ponche ardiente apareció al fondo del local, luego con otro chasquido levitó a su sobrina rosada y la dejó caer justo por encima de la olla.

Justo un segundo antes de caer dentro de esa muerte hirviente, la pony rosada demostrando una agilidad casi superior a la de un felino, apoyo sus cuatro patas en los bordes de la olla y dió un salto hacia el frente, cayendo sana y salva en el suelo.

-¡Oye! Eso no fue amable tío- se quejó.

\- ¡BAH!, Celebra la Navidad a tu modo que yo la celebraré al mío.- dijo Discord amargado chasqueando los dedos de nuevo desapareciendo la olla de ponche. -¿A que viniste de todas formas?- preguntó mal humorado.

-Vine a invitarte como todos los años a la cena de Navidad que tendré mañana en mi casa, y como todos los años espero que vayas- dijo sacando la invitación de su melena esponjosa y tendiendosela su tío con el casco mientras sonreía alegremente.

-Sabes que no iré a esa fiesta tuya sobrina, me sorprende que no hayas desistido de hacer lo mismo cada Navidad- dijo Discord arrugando la invitación y comiendosela.

Pinkie pie puso cara de cachorro regañado y su melena se desinfló un poco mientras hacia una mueca de tristeza.

-Eso no es justo tío, nunca te pido nada. Jamás he venido a pedirte mas que al menos una sonrisa sincera. Jamás te he hecho ningún mal y jamás te he deseado ninguno, ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- preguntó Pinkie con sus labios temblando en tristeza.

Discord golpeó la mesa con fuerza, mientras se levantaba exasperado, mirando con furia a esa pony rosa que tenia delante.

-Ten por seguro sobrina que si te odiara no estarías aquí parada y no habrías tenido tanta suerte escapando de esa olla de ponche. La navidad no es nada mas que un día que los haraganes y los vagabundos usan de excusa para obtener algo de comida y dinero sin trabajar por ello, al menos ellos le sacan provecho. ¿Que razón tienes tú para celebrar?- preguntó el draconecus.

La pony rosada lo miró con decepción en el rostro pero luego puso una sonrisa.

-Sabes tío, nunca he sacado ningún provecho económico de la Navidad, pero me ha traído mucho bien. Es una época en que todo parece mas calmo y con mas paz. Una época donde se es caritativo y cordial con los otros. Una época donde todos los ponies y criaturas se miran como iguales, como hermanos, como compañeros que son hacia la tumba donde todos vamos y no como otras razas de seres que se topan en su travesía por este mundo. Por eso, aunque la Navidad jamás ha puesto ni un poco de oro o plata en mis bolsillos he de decir ¡DIOS BENDIGA LA NAVIDAD!- dijo Pinkie en voz alta y orgullosa.

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde el área de trabajo de Spike y cuando draconecus y pony miraron, el dragón estaba aplaudiendo enérgicamente en ovación al discurso que acababa de oír.

Discord gruño y chasqueó los dedos, entonces un guante apareció y abofeteó a Spike dos veces, una vez en cada mejilla. Luego apareció otro guante y entre los dos giraron la cabeza del dragón y la presionaron contra su escritorio para darle a entender que debía ponerse a trabajar.

-Vuelvo a escuchar algún sonido proveniente de ti Spike y celebrarás la Navidad aplaudiendo tu despido- amenazó Discord.

Spike se resignó con un ceño fruncido y tratando de safarce del agarre de los guantes su puso a escribir de nuevo.

-En cuanto a ti sobrina, no vuelvas a invitarme a estas cenas tontas tuyas, dejame en paz y por favor deja de interrumpir la paz y el ritmo de trabajo de mi despacho con estas tontas intromisiones, buenas tardes- terminó Discord chasqueando los dedos haciendo que una fuerza invisible jalara a Pinkie de la cola y la sacara a la fuerza de su despacho, aventandola a la calle y cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Unos segundos después la pony rosada entró de nuevo cubierta de nieve y se paró frente a su tío.

-Pues sea lo que sea que pienses de mi o de la Navidad voy a seguir viniendo a invitarte a cenar todos los años te guste o no. Y te guste o no seguiré festejando esta maravillosa época, asi que ¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD TÍO DISCORD Y UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ¡QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA!- gritó alegre la pony rosada

-¡BUENAS TARDES!- gritó exasperado el draconecus y chasqueó los dedos de nuevo. La fuerza volvió a jalar a Pinkie de la cola y la arrastró hacia la salida. Mientras era arrastrada por el piso la pony se despidió muy feliz agitando un casco en el aire y sonriendo hermosamente a el dragón empleado de su tío.

-Y una muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo para ti Spike, dios te bendiga a ti y a tu familia- dijo la pony mientras era arrastrada a la puerta de salida.

-Feliz Navidad y año nuevo para ti también Pinkie pie, dios te bendiga a ti también- despidió Spike sonriendo y despidiendola agitando una garra. Después se escuchó el portazo del despacho.

-¡BAH! Pamplinas- dijo Discord poniéndose a contar sus bits otra vez.

Unos minutos más tarde se escucharon varios toquidos en la puerta de entrada. Discord apretó los puños y resopló.  
Spike se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Eran dos yeguas las que estaban paradas fuera.

-Que tal, buenas tardes señor dragón, ¿este es el negocio del señor Discord y Tirek?- preguntó una de ellas con acento sureño y una enorme sonrisa.

-Emm si, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- pregunto Spike amablemente

-Bueno, somos una asociación de ponies que hacemos una colecta por estas fechas para ayudar a ponies necesitados y de bajos recursos, ¿tengo el gusto con el señor Discord o el señor Tirek?- dijo la otra pony que era una pegaso con crin multicolores.

-Emm con ninguno, mi nombre es Spike, soy empleado aquí, pero realmente creo que no deberían estar aquí, verán el señor Discord es un poco...bueno el...amm es un poco...emmmm difícil jeje- dijo nervioso el dragón.

-Tranquilo amigo, mi nombre es Applejack y ella es Rainbow Dash, y no te preocupes, nosotras sabemos manejar gente difícil- dijo la pony que parecía que era una granjera inclinando su sombrero y guiñandole un ojo al dragón.

-esque la verdad no lo se, verán...- dijo el dragón

-Oye amigo solo dejanos hablar con tu jefe, tranquilo este tipo de situaciones no nos son extrañas, gente suele rehusarse a dar dinero siempre, pero eso no nos impide seguir, solo relajate- dijo Rainbow Dash entrando al despacho seguida de Applejack

-Con tu permiso compañero- dijo la granjera al pasar junto al dragón.

Discord había oído toda la conversación y estaba molesto porque Spike no había podido hacer que se fueran del local.

-Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Applejack y ella es mi compañera Rainbow Dash, que tenga una muy feliz Navidad señor- dijo la poni naranja

-Y también un prospero año nuevo, ¿tenemos el gusto con el señor Tirek o el señor Discord?- preguntó la pegaso color cían.

-El señor Tirek lleva muerto desde esta fecha hace siete noche buenas, ¿en que les puedo servir señoritas?- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos haciendo desaparecer el dinero que tenia en el escritorio.

-Bueno lamento escuchar eso- dijo Rainbow Dash- entonces supongo que su buena voluntad y su amabilidad siguen presentes y vivos en su socio aqui presente ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No esté tan segura- dijo Discord -¿que se les ofrece?- insistio el draconecus.

-Bueno, verá, por estas fechas decembrinas algunos ponies de la comunidad nos reunimos y recaudamos fondos para los pobres y los menos afortunados- dijo la granjera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que no hay prisiones?- preguntó Discord

Ambas yeguas se miraron unos segundos.

-Bastantes prisiones, sí- contesto Rainbow

-Y los asilos- dijo Discord refiriendose a esos lugares horribles a los que muchos ponies se veian obligados a ir -¿Siguen operando?- preguntó

-Bueno si, desearia poder decir que no pero sí- fue Applejack quien habló esta vez.

Discord dibujó un sonrisa siniestra.

-Me alegro- dijo -temia que algo hubiera pasado para que dejaran de funcionar- terminó Discord recargandose en la silla y mirando fijamente a las yeguas frente a él.

Las yeguas no entendian muy bien que acababa de decir el draconecus pero decidieron seguir con su trabajo.

-Bueno, este..., anmm si, bueno los fondos son para poder proporcionarles comida, bebida y un sitio caliente donde poder pasar estas frías noches- dijo la pony granjera sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo- ¿que cantidad pongo a su nombre señor Discord?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada- espetó Discord malhumorado

Ambas yeguas se miraron unos segundos entre ellas y luego volvieron la vista hacia el frente.

-Oh ya entiendo, quiere permanecer como anónimo ¿cierto?- dijo Rainbow Dash alegre.

-¡NO! LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN TRANQUILO- dijo Discord golpeando la mesa.

-no puedo dar dinero para mantener a unos brutos y holgazanes ponies que aprovechan estas ridiculas fiestas para poder obtener un servicio o algo de modo gratuito. Yo apoyo a las instituciones que acabo de mencionar y aquellos que están muy mal deben ir allí.- dijo apretando los dientes.

-muchos no pueden ir- dijo Rainbow con el ceño fruncido-y muchos otros prefieren morir antes que asistir a alguno de esos lugares- terminó.

Discord sonrió incluso mas maliciosamente que antes.

-Bueno, ¡Si van a morir que se apresuren a hacerlo!, de esa manera descenderá la sobrepoblacion.- dijo Discord de un modo muy grosero.-Buenas tardes señoritas-

-Pero como se atreve a...- dijo Rainbow lanzandose al ataque velozmente solo para ser detenida por su compañera quien tomó su cola entre los dientes.

-Ya nos vamos, adiós señor Discord- dijo la pony granjera. Tenia muchas ganas de soltar a Rainbow para que le diera su merecido a ese draconecus pero se contuvo.

Salieron por la puerta del frente donde Spike les abrió y les susurró con una mirada de disculpa -lo siento- dijo.

-no te preocupes compañero, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, somos nosotras quienes debemos disculparnos de no haber hecho caso a tus advertencias, lo sentimos.- dijo Applejack dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al dragón.

-Tenga una feliz Navidad amigo, y un muy feliz año nuevo- dijo Rainbow.- luego se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído,-también ojalá y pronto tengas un jefe nuevo- dijo mirando con desprecio al draconecus que ya había comenzado a contar sus bits.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el draconecus solo miro hacia el frente y vio a Spike mirandolo con un poco de tristeza.

-Humm ¡BAH!, pamplinas- dijo Discord para ponerse a contar otra vez.

-

Discord y Spike estaban ya arreglando todo el despacho para irse. O más bien, Spike arreglaba todo el despacho mientras Discord lo observaba con impaciencia.

Una vez que el dragón hubo terminado, Discord se levantó y acomodó su silla para comenzar a estirarse y procedió a hablar.

-Supongo que querrás todo el día de mañana, ¿cierto?- dijo con desagrado.

-Bueno señor, solo si le es conveniente- dijo Spike disimulando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡NO ME ES CONVENIENTE!, tampoco me parece justo. Si te rebajara el día completo de tu sueldo dirías que te estoy explotando, pero no piensas en que el explotado soy yo cuando te pago todo un día de trabajo que no estas laborando- ladró Discord.-Haa pero supongo que debo dartelo- dijo Discord con resignación y mal genio.

-Bueno señor solo es una vez al año, es un día para estar con la familia y los amigos- dijo Spike levantadose y poniéndose su bufanda.

-¡BAH!, nada mas que excusas y tonterías para asaltar mi bolsillo cada 25 de diciembre. Tendrás libre el día de mañana, pero te presentarás el día siguiente más temprano de tu hora habitual y saldrás más tarde.

-Gracias señor, que tenga una feliz navi...err digo que tenga buena noche- dijo Spike y se corrigió cuando Discord lo miró con descontento.

-¡BAH! Pamplinas- se despidió el draconecus avanzando por una calle congelada.

Spike se quedó parado ahí y lo observó durante unos segundos. Luego se dió media vuelta sin dejar de mirar al draconecusa retirarse algo solitario por esa calle y dibujó una sonrisa ligera.

-Que tenga una feliz navidad señor- susurró para si mismo antes de abrir las alas y emprender el vuelo hacia su hogar.

-

Discord entraba al terreno de una mansión que desde hace bastante tiempo estaba embrujada. O al menos eso era lo que los niños decían, ya que realmente lo parecía, pero la verdad era que solo estaba descuidada.

La mansión del señor Discord había sido una mansión muy lujosa y bastante hermosa. Ahora solo era una edificación que a cada momento acumulaba más y más desperfectos. Hora un hoyo en el techo, hora un tablón roto, hora un cristal agrietado.

Discord a pesar de poseer una magia poderosa, como ya se dijo, no movía ni un dedo para arreglar su vivienda, y pensaba que gastar su magia y chasquidos en arreglar su casa era un gasto innecesario de magia y energías.

Discord sacó su llavero con todas sus llaves y estaba por introducir la de su hogar en la cerradura cuando el llavero se le resbaló de las las manos y se le cayó al piso.

-Mierda- masculló Discord

Chasqueó los dedos para regresar sus llaves a sus manos, pero algo extraño sucedió.

Discord puso una expresión confundida y chasqueó los dedos de nuevo para aparecer su llavero en su garra de águila. Y otra vez se repitió ese extraño fenómeno.

El llavero no aparecía en sus manos. Seguía tirado en el suelo enfriandose en la nieve acumulada en el porton de la casa.

Esto le pareció muy extraño al draconecus pero no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez solo estaba cansado por el largo dia.

Doblo su alargado cuerpo para agacharse a recoger el llavero y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Discord se quedo paralizado un segundo, experimentando un ligero...¿miedo?.

Luego de unos instantes se relajo de nuevo y le atribuyo esa sensación de nueva cuenta al cansancio y al frío.

Cuando se levantó y quiso introducir las llaves de nuevo en la cerradura se horrorizo ante lo que vio.

La cerradura de su puerta había sido reemplazada por la cara demacrada y muerta de su antiguo socio, Tirek.

Discord exclamo un suspiro de sorpresa y se quedo viendo esa aparición mas detenidamente mientras su miedo crecía mas y mas dentro de si.

De repente la cara de Tirek abrió los ojos dejando ver una luz muy potente al momento que gritaba el nombre de su socio vivo.

-¡DISCORD!-

El draconecus grito de terror y calló de espaldas en la acera húmeda y helada del inicio del pórtico de su casa.

Discord se reincorporó y volvió a mirar la puerta y la cerradura.

Era la misma cerradura de siempre, la misma moldura habitual, la misma simple y aburrida puerta de todos los días.

Discord hubiera jurado que fue real. Juraría que realmente había visto esa horrible cara en su puerta. Pero realmente ni el estaba seguro o convencido de que estaba viendo esa aparición.

-¡BAH!, pamplinas- dijo Discord frunciendo el entrecejo poniéndose de pie.

Tirek estaba muerto y Discord lo sabia perfectamente. No había nada que lo pudiera devolver a la vida y eso también lo sabia. Solo estaba cansado por el día y mareado por todos esos idiotas que se la pasaban deseandole una Feliz Navidad. Sí, no había aparición, solo era eso.

Discord introdujo su llave de forma habitual en la cerradura habitual. Entró de manera habitual a su mansión habitual. Cerró la puerta habitual detrás de él y encedió como era habitual su habitual vela que dejaba siempre a un lado de la mesa del recibidor, como era habitual. Subió las habituales y normales escaleras de la forma habitual. Nada raro estaba pasando.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando un sonido lo alertó. Se percato de que tenia una sensación que no es desconocida entre los ponies y criaturas del planeta, ya que bueno, a todos nos ha pasado. Sentía que lo miraban desde la penumbra y además sentía un peso limitante atado a su pie.

El escalofrío hizo acto de presencia otra vez. Le comenzó en la punta de la cola y le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta la cornamenta.

Discord intentó subir más rápido las escaleras, pero cuando trató de correr, el peso que sentía atado al tobillo aprecio de nuevo junto con un sonido muy particular, cadenas.

Discord miró hacia abajo y casi se desmaya por lo que vió. Tenia su pata de jabalí y su pata de dragón, ambas, estaban atadas con una cadena muy larga que estaba atada en el otro extremo a una caja fuerte pequeña, al pie de la escalera.

Las cadenas tenían un aspecto muy extraño. Para empezar, eran semi-transparentes y tenían un color azul-verdoso bastante peculiar. También parecían estar moviéndose ligeramente aunque Discord estuviera quieto, como si estuvieran sumergidas en el agua y se movieran debido a la corriente.

Discord se asustó de nueva cuenta. Intento correr escaleras arriba, pero sentía la presión de las cadenas atando sus piernas, y esto le valió tropezar y caer.

Pudo detenerse del barandal de la escalera y sostener su vela para que no se apagara y cuando miró nuevamente hacia atrás no había cadenas ni caja fuerte.

-Tranquilizate Discord, todo esta bien solo es este condenado día que te ha traído de cabeza, solo estas cansado-

El draconecus cerró sus ojos y chasqueó sus dedos esperando aparecer en su habitación. Cuando miro de nuevo seguía en las escaleras.

Lo intentó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, pero nada sucedió.

La sensación de quedarse en el medio de las escaleras con toda esa oscuridad que parecía tragarse las cosas alrededor suyo lo incomodaba sobre manera y estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso, ademas del hecho de que su magia no parecía funcionar.

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y pudo jurar que una ligera corriente de aire helado paso a un lado suyo susurrando una palabra.

-Discord...-

Con o sin magia la respuesta inmediata de Discord no hubiese sido distinta. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se encerró dentro y echo todos los seguros. Comenzó a buscar ansiosamente por todos los lugares y rincones alguna apertura o alguna mala unión por donde algún ponie pudiera valerse para entrar.

Estaba completamente encerrado en su habitación, y no había forma de que algo pudiera entrar o salir sin que él así lo quisiera.

Discord dio un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en su silla la cual tenia a un lado de la chimenea.

Chasqueó sus dedos intentando encender la chimenea, pero nada pasó.

Lo intentó 6 veces más, todas con el mismo resultado. Al final tuvo que resignarse y encender la chimenea el mismo, con un fósforo.

Discord se miró sus garras y se preguntó que rayos estaba sucediendo. Hasta esa mañana y todo el transcurso de la tarde sus poderes habían funcionado a la perfección.

Había experimentado no tener poderes antes, pero eso solo le pasaba cuando estaba muy agotado o demasiado estresado como para pensar en cualquier cosa y manejar su magia a voluntad.

Esto era sumamente extraño, y no en un sentido que le agradara. Pero de nuevo decidió atribuirselo al cansancio y al estrés del día que había tenido.

Discord puso a calentar un poco de avena en una cacerola vieja y cuando estuvo lista comenzó a comerla con una cuchara y un trozo de pan.

Uno jamás esperaría que alguien tan rico como él cenara de esta manera tan mediocre y desabrida en vísperas de Navidad. Era sencillamente absurdo, pero no porque el fuera el rey del caos, sino porque sencillamente era absurdo.

Esto claro, no hacia mas que denotar lo avaro y apretado que era Discord. No gastaba ni su magia ni su dinero nisiquiera en cosas que le fuesen a traer un bien personal, siendo que tenia mucho de ambos. ¿Para qué quería el dinero y la magia entonces?.

Discord comenzó a sentir sueño aproximadamente cuando estaba por las ultimas 7 cucharadas de avena. Estaba por llevarse una mas a la boca cuando notó un fenómeno extraño.

Cundo dirigió su vista hacia arriba vio que efectivamente eso estaba sucediendo y que no lo estaba imaginando. Se talló los ojos sin estar totalmente seguro y cuando los abrió pudo verlo mas claramente.

Las campanillas que estaban por encima del marco de la puerta, que en sus tiempos habían servido para la comunicación de la servidumbre de un cuarto a otro, presentaban un balanceo ligero.

Estas campanas solo deberían moverse cuando alguien tirara de la cuerda en el otro extremo en el cuarto al que la campana estaba conectada. Discord estaba solo en esa noche buena en casa, por lo que era imposible que alguien estuviera tirando de las cuerdas de no una, sino de todas las campanas al mismo tiempo en las distintas habitaciones. A pesar de esto las campanas se movían.

Comenzó como un balanceo leve, casi imperceptible para un observador despistado, pero pronto comenzó a aumentar, cada vez mas notorio y veloz, hasta que el péndulo dentro de las campanillas comenzó a hacer su trabajo, golpetear una y otra vez los bordes metálicos de la campana para hacerlas repicar.

Primero fue una, después otra, luego otra mas se unió, hasta que en dado momento las 6 campanas sonaban todas al mismo tiempo creando un alboroto y un estruendo que parecía imposible viniendo de campanas tan pequeñas.

Discord se tapo los oídos tratando de apaciguar el sonido que escuchaba. Parecía estar él mismo dentro de la campana de la catedral principal de Londres. Sentía que el sonido de las campanas venia de dentro de su cabeza.

Se cubrió con mas fuerza los oídos y cerro los ojos apretando los dientes y así sin mas, el sonido de las campanas se detuvo.

Discord miro hacia el frente otra vez y las campanas estaban inmóviles. Estáticas e inertes. Si alguien las viera en ese momento no parecerían haber estado sonando de modo tan agresivo hace tan solo unos segundos.

Discord estaba sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo, esto no tenia ningún sentido. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea bastante extraña con respecto a estos sucesos y a su perdida de poderes. ¿Que tal si su magia había de alguna manera salido de su cuerpo y estuviera dispersa por ahí haciendo este tipo de cosas al azar?.

Discord no tuvo tiempo siquiera de ponerse a pensar detenidamente en esto cuando de repente escucho un sonido familiar viniendo desde el piso inferiror, cadenas.

Cadenas siendo arrastradas. Las escuchaba, estaba seguro de eso y eso lo aterraba.

El draconecus nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, jamás había experimentado un escalofrío de terror tan intenso como el que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Las cadenas se escuchaban arrastrarse y después paraban para dar paso a otro sonido familiar pero no menos inquietante que las cadenas, pasos.

El patrón era simple, cadenas arrastradas y luego un paso pesado, pausa, cadenas de nuevo, paso pesado y luego pausa.

Una y otra vez se repetía este ciclo. Y cada vez adquiría mas fuerza, lo que significaba que se acercaba a donde el draconecus estaba.

Discord, muy a su pesar y sintiendo el corazón palpitandole con fuerza casi en la garganta, comenzó a contar inconscientemente los escalones que restaban para que lo que fuera que estuviera avanzando arrastrando las cadenas llegara a su habitación.

-12, 11, 10, 9...- contaba mentalmente mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

-8, 7, 6, 5...-

¿Que pasaría una vez que llegara a cero? ¿Que haría sin poderes para enfrentar lo que fuera que hubiera afuera?

-4, 3, 2, 1-

Discord cerró los ojos, escuchando como las cadenas y los pasos se acercaban y posicionaban fuera de su puerta.

El draconecus temblaba en su silla y su terror no hizo sino aumentar cuando escucho coma la perilla de la puerta empezaba a girar.

Abrió los ojos con terror, y verificó que efectivamente, la perilla giraba. Hacían un lado y hacia el otro, chirriando cada vez.

Discord estaba aterrado. Quería huir, esconderse, cubrirse, pero estaba tan paralizado por el miedo y el terror que no podía mover ni un músculo.

De pronto la perilla dejó de girar y todo quedó en silencio. Discord ya no escuchaba las cadenas, ni los pasos, ni las campanas, nada.

Discord espero unos segundos. Nada pasaba.

Comenzó a pensar el lo ridículo que debía verse en este momento. Temblando como gelatina ante una amenaza que realmente solo era producto de su imaginación y de su menta cansada.

El draconecus arrugó el entrecejo y estaba por exclamar su frase favorita.

-¡BAH! Pamplin...-

Unas enormes cajas fuertes atadas a cadenas atravesaron la puerta de la habitación del draconecus, causando un gran estruendo al caer.

Discord se atragantó con sus propias palabras cuando iba a decir su frase predilecta.

Una tercera caja fuerte se le unió a las otra dos, seguida de una cuarta y una quinta. Todas parecían tener el mismo tamaño y peso y ademas de eso, todas parecían estar atadas a algo mas grande que aun aguardaba detrás de la puerta.

Discord estaba muy asustado y su miedo solo aumentó cuando comenzó a ver como una ligera neblina blancuzca se filtraba por la madera de la puerta.

El draconecus sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba siendo espectador, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

La neblina comenzó a tener un volúmen cada vez mayor y mayor, hasta que parecía haber entrado toda. Era una masa enorme de neblina, aproximadamente de dos metros y medio de altura. Se movía de forma extraña y parecía estarse amoldando a una forma definida que parecía que no lograba encontrar.

Lo mas extraño de lo que el draconecus pudo darse cuenta fue que las cadenas parecían unidas a la neblina, de cierta forma, parecía que las cadenas arrastraban a la masa de niebla en lugar de ser alrevés.

La neblina comenzó a tomar forma. Primero aparecieron las patas, cuatro patas delgadas y huesudas. Después el pecho y las manos, todo el torso y finalmente la cabeza, tan demacrada y muerta como lo estaba hace siete años.

Discord no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Era ridículo inclusive para el creer que semejante cosa podía ser posible. Su mente debía estarle jugando alguna broma, una broma muy pesada y de mal gusto.

Con la voz temblando y la garganta cerrada, el draconecus se esforzó para emitir una pregunta.

-¿Qué-qué quieres tú conmigo?- preguntó en apenas un susurro audible.

La aparición lo miro con esos ojos negros y que parecían carentes de emoción, totalmente inexpresivos y huecos.

-Mucho- contestó el ser con un sonido gutural y arrastrando la voz.

Discord se estremeció.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al ser

El aludido tardo unos pocos segundos en responder.

-No, preguntame quién fuí- sugirió.

-¿Qu-quién fuiste entonces?- pregunto Discord tratando de normalizar su voz quebrada.

El fantasma respondió entonces con una ligera sonrisa.

-siete años han sido suficientes para desechar mi recuerdo de tu memoria según veo- dijo él- en vida, fui tu socio de negocios, Tirek- finalizó el fantasma.

-¿Tirek?- preguntó Discord- ¿Y puedes sentarte?-

El fantasma flotó un poco mas hacia Discord y descendió lentamente hasta quedar en una posición parecida a estar sentado, en una silla frente a la de Discord, igualmente junto a la chimenea.

-No crees en mi ¿Cierto?- pregunto el fantasma

Discord se sorprendió un poco por el cuestionamiento. Era cierto que lo que estaba al frente suyo le parecía irracional, inclusive para él, y aun cuando lo tenia frente a frente no terminaba de creerlo del todo.

-no- respondió ligeramente el draconecus.

-¿Porqué no confías en tus sentidos?- le preguntó la aparición.

El draconecus trató de no temblar.

-Porque la más mínima cosa puede alterarlos y confundirlos. Creeme yo se de eso. Aunque nunca me había pasado sé de lo que hablo y se de lo que pueden ser capaces. Tú mismo podrías ser producto de no mas que un trozo de queso en mal estado, un poco de mostaza, un trozo de pan, algo de carne mal cocinada, una papa mal cocida, o cualquier cosa.- Discord se acomodó en su silla y miró fijamente al fantasma- lo cierto es que tienes mas de guiso que de muerto- terminó el draconecus.

El espectro lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Luego comenzó a flotar de nuevo y agitando sus cadenas con sus brazos soltó un alarido aterrador.

-AHHHHHHHH!-

-Horrible espectro, ¿porqué me atormentas? preguntó Discord cubriendose la cara con sus brazos.

-Dime, Draconecus de mente mundana, ¿crees en mi presencia o no?- pregunto feroz el fantasma de Tirek.

Discord comenzó a charquear los dedos implorando invocar algo, cualquier cosa para ahuyentar a lo que fuese que tuviera enfrente.

-Pierdes el tiempo- dijo el espectro -tus poderes no funcionan, y no funcionaran hasta pasada esta noche- exclamó

Discord miró sus garras, ¿Sin poderes por una noche? ¿Porque Tirek le habría hecho algo así?

-P-pero, ¿Porqué?- preguntó

-Para asegurarme de que escuches bien lo que tenemos que decirte y no intentes nada, ahora responde a mi pregunta, ¿Crees en mi o no?- cuestionó de nuevo el centauro.

Discord respondió temeroso y temblando.

-s-sí, si creo, pe-pero, ¿porqué los espíritus caminan sobre la tierra y porqué vienen a mi?- preguntó

-el espíritu dentro todo ser debe avanzar junto con el espíritu de sus semejantes a lo largo y ancho- contestó la aparición -y si ese espíritu no avanza en vida, ¡está condenado a hacerlo en la muerte! !y esta sentenciado a vagar por el mundo y presenciar lo que pudo haber compartido en la tierra y haber convertido en felicidad.

Discord no comprendía muy bien el mensaje, pero su vista se dirigió fugazmente a las cadenas que Tirek arrastraba y cambio rápidamente de tema, o eso creía él.

-Estás atado a unas cadenas, ¿Por qué?- preguntó tratando de no insultar al espectro.

-Llevo las cadenas que me forje en vida. Yo mismo la construí eslabón por eslabón, centímetro a centímetro, segmento por segmento. ¿No reconoces el patrón?.- dijo Tirek.

Discord negó lentamente con la cabeza luego de analizar un poco la cadena mas de cerca.

-¿Puedes imaginar el peso y la longitud de la cadena que tu portas?- le dijo Tirek. - era tan larga y pesada como esta hace siete noche buenas, la tuya mi amigo, es una cadena muy voluminosa.

Discord estaba aterrado por no decir más. Rápidamente dirigió su vista a sus pies para cerciorarse de que no había cadena alguna atandolo, el no encontrar nada no lo reconfortó.

Tirek le había dicho que cargaba una cadena, y el que él no pudiera verla significaba que era invisible aun, y que la vería ya después, llegado el momento.

Esto no le agradó para nada al draconecus.

-¡Tirek!- dijo en suplica- ¡Porfavor te lo imploro! ¡No me atormentes con esto, dime algo que me reconforte!- terminó Discord a punto de arrodillarse.

-¡No hay nada!- contestó Tirek -No puedo quedarme, no puedo quedarme en ningún sitio. ¡Mírame bien Discord! En vida, mi espíritu nunca fue mas allá de la contaduría. Nunca me aventuré más allá de las estrechas paredes de nuestro agujero de prestamistas, ¡Ahora me quedan interminables travesías por delante!- termino Tirek alejandose lentamente flotando en el aire.

-¿Siete años muerto y viajando, todo el tiempo?- preguntó Discord.

-¡Todo el tiempo! ¡sin descanso ni paz!- respondió Tirek- ¡Estaba ciego! ¡Ciego y con los ojos cerrados! ¡Camine entre el dolor y el sufrimiento de mis semejantes sin levantar la vista a la bendita estrella que llevó a los pastores ante el verbo hecho carne! ¡No pude ver mi vida malgastada y desperdiciada! ¡perdido y ahogandome entre papeles de finanzas y cuentas inservibles! ¡Ay de mí!- se lamentó el fantasma del centauro.

-Pero, siempre fuiste un buen hombre de negocios Tirek- trato de reconfortarlo Discord.

-¿¡Negocios!?- bramó el espectro- ¡La comunidad entre hermanos y seres de mi alrededor era mi negocio!, ¡El bien común era mi negocio!, ¡La caridad, la generosidad, la clemencia, la misericordia, el perdón, la hermandad y benevolencia, todo eso era mi negocio!- gritó- ¡Mis responsabilidades financieras no eran mas que una simple y solitaria gota en el mar de mis responsabilidades!- dijo mirando al draconecus a la cara.

-P-pero tú...- trató de decir Discord

-Escuchame bien Discord, mi tiempo se agota- interrumpió Tirek

-¡Habla entonces!- rogó el alebrige

-Aún tienes una oportunidad Discord, una oportunidad que yo mismo te conseguí, una oportunidad de librarte del destino fatídico que tuve yo, de ayudarme- dijo el centauro.

La cara del draconecus se iluminó en esperanza.

-Siempre fuiste un buen amigo Tirek, gracias- dijo

-Serás visitado por tres espíritus más- dijo Tirek alejandose muy lentamente y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

La sonrisa de Discord desapareció de su cara.

-¿Esa es mi oportunidad y esperanza?, mejor no quiero- dijo Discord asustado de repente.

-espera al primero esta noche, cuando el reloj haya marcado la una- dijo Tirek sin mirarlo a la cara e ingnorando lo que había dicho el ser quimérico.

-no podría tratarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo y así acabar mas rápido?- preguntó Discord.

-Espera al segundo la noche siguiente, cuando el reloj marque la misma hora- dijo Tirek ignorando de nuevo al draconecus y avanzando lentamente arrastrado sus cadenas hacia la ventana.

-Espera al tercero finalmente, la noche posterior cuando la ultima campanada de las doce haya dejado de vibrar.- dijo Tirek deteniendose en el rellano de la ventana y girandose para ver a su amigo y socio de la vida una ultima vez. No reprimió una ligera sonrisa.

-Escuchalos bien Discord, escuchalos y aprende todo lo que puedas, o tus cadenas serán mas pesadas que las mías- dijo el fantasma como advertencia final.

-No nos veremos nunca mas Discord, reza porque así sea- y sin mas desapareció lanzandose al vacío arrastrando sus cadenas con él.

Discord se incorporó como un resorte de su silla y corrió a la ventana para verificar que Tirek se había marchado.

Lo que vió lo dejo atónito.

El cielo y las calles estaban plagados de fantasmas que cumplían la misma condena que Tirek. Encadenados a sus bienes materiales que fueron importantes en su vida. Condenados a ser espectadores impotentes del dolor de los demás, habiendo perdido para siempre la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás.

Se fijo en uno particularmente. Era el fantasma de un grifo que estaba encadenado a varios lingotes de oro, cofres llenos de monedas y sacos repletos de bits. Sus alas estaban completamente atadas a su cuerpo por la misma cadena y no parecía poder soltarse aun si lo intentaba.

Este grifo estaba junto a una pony que claramente estaba viva y que era totalmente inconciente de lo que había alrededor suyo, cargando a su potro recién nacido entre sus cascos, soportando las inclemencias del frío de la noche sin ningún tipo de protección o resguardo.

-¡Quisiera poder ayudarla!- gritó el grifo en desesperación.

A Discord se le bajo la presión de la impresión de ver esto y sus piernas le fallaron. Tuvo que sostenerse fuerte a marco de la ventana para no caer.

El grifo fantasmal lo miró repentinamente y aun sin desplegar sus alas, despegó del suelo y se lanzó al encuentro del draconecus gritando.

-¡Ayudala!-

El grifo atravesó a Discord y se desvaneció en el aire. Discord, aterrado cerró las ventanas con brusquedad y se refugió bajo sus sábanas de su cama.

-

El draconecus no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo trató de hacer varias veces, pero no podía dormir y no paraba de temblar.

Tenia las cobijas cubriéndolo hasta la mitad de la cara, y no paraba de girar los ojos una y otra vez a su reloj despertador y al reloj de péndulo que colgaba en una pared sobre la chimenea.

Faltaban tres minutos para la una. La hora en la que Tirek le había dicho que llegaría el primer espíritu.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba Discord una y otra vez mirando el reloj nerviosamente.

-No tengo poderes y donde sea que me oculte, ellos son espíritus, me encontrarán- se decía Discord.

El draconecus estaba muy nervioso. Trataba de agudizar sus sentidos lo mas posible. Estaba atento a cualquier pequeño ruido, cualquier pequeño objeto que se moviera fuera de lugar, cualquier cosa que sucediera, estaba atento.

Hasta el momento no había pasado nada extraordinario.

El viento helado soplaba afuera con un poco de fuerza, como hacia cada noche. Los maderos crujían debido a que se hinchaban y contraían, no había nada que delatara la presencia de un espectro o una aparición.

Discord miró el reloj nuevamente. La 01:02 a.m.  
Quizás el espíritu había decidido no venir. Discord suspiró de alivio, aunque poco le duró porque en ese preciso instante una luz muy potente y cálida iluminó la habitación y cegó temporalmente al draconecus. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver mejor la fuente.

Se trataba de una alicornio púrpura con melena y cola de color azul muy oscuro, con una franja morada y otra rosada que recorrían tanto su crin como su cola.

La alicornio sostenía un pequeño papel, el cual parecía leer minuciosamente.

-Ahh entonces era a la izquierda, bien, eso explica porqué termine con ese viejo llamado Scrooge.- exclamó la alicornio- oh, hola, perdón por la tardanza, una ligera confusión en las instrucciones de la dirección, el señor...Discord me parece- dijo la alicornio leyendo el papel para asegurarse de que estaba con el ser correcto.

-Amm así es, ¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó Discord. No recordaba jamás haber visto a un Alicornio, solo había escuchado ellos en las leyendas sobre dos hermanas que levantaban el sol y la luna.

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle- dijo la pony.

Discord la miró con algo de contrariedad. El esperaba un espectro aterrador e imponente, pero en lugar de eso tenia a una pony que era mucho mas baja que él y además, tenia un aspecto completamente igual al de los demás ponies, a excepción de las características claras de un alicornio, claro está.

-¿Pasa algo señor Discord?- preguntó la pony al ver como la veía el draconecus.

-Emm...¿Eres tú el espíritu cuya llegada me fue anunciada?- preguntó él.

-Así es. Soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas- respondió la pony orgullosa de si misma señalandose con un casco.

Discord perdió un poco el temor. Esta pony no era aterradora, de hecho parecía una buena pony. Alguien de quien te podrías hacer amigo muy fácilmente.

-¿De un pasado remoto?- preguntó el draconecus.

-jeje algo así por el estilo. De tu pasado- dijo la pony caminando hacia la ventana.

-Jaja vaya, pensé que serias un espíritu aterrador y horrible. Es decir ya sabes, con eso de que los muertos suelen convertirse en fantasmas solo cuando tienen asuntos pendientes o algo así, o en este caso cuando no viven su vida de modo correcto. Pero tú eres solo una pequeña pony que no parece tener ni pizca de ser un espectro importante jajajaja - rió el draconecus

La pony se quedó inmóvil, y dándole la espalda a Discord. Segundos después abrió las alas al tiempo que su color de pelaje cambiaba a un blanco brillante y su crin y cola se prendían en llamas muy intensas.

Comenzó a flotar lentamente sin necesidad siquiera de aletear y se giró para encarar al draconecus, revelando sus ojos completamente blancos y luminosos.

-Escuche bien señor Discord. Estoy aqui porque tengo entendido que está en aprietos. Aprietos muy serios. Usted se está jugando su alma y su destino en el mas allá en esto, así que mas le vale tormarselo y tomarme en serio.- dijo la pony acercandose al draconecus y aumentando paulatinamente su tamaño y la intensidad de sus llamas

-Tanto de lo que va a ser testigo como mi presencia y la de mis hermanos es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera y son oportunidades únicas en la vida, la ultima advertencia. Mi trabajo es enseñarle los errores de su pasado, para que pueda aprender de ellos y corrija el camino en el futuro, así que espero que esté dispuesto a cooperar. ¿Ha quedado claro señor Discord?- terminó la alicornio con un tamaño de aproximadamente 3 metros de altura y un brillo enceguesedor.

-s-si...- respondió en un susurro apenas audible el aludido.

-Bien- dijo Twilight encogiendose de nuevo a su tamaño normal y volviendo a su color violeta inicial.

Trotó de regreso a la ventana de nuevo y encendió su cuerno con un gran brillo rosado.

La ventana junto con su marco y parte de la pared desaparecieron dejando ver un paisaje nevado y muy distinto a lo que era la calle del otro lado.

-Sigame, tengo mucho que enseñarle- dijo la yegua girandose hacia Discord.

Discord la miró un poco aterrado.

-Lo siento, mis poderes no funcionan, no puedo salir volando de aquí, aun si lo intentara. Me caería- dijo Discord.

Twilight se le acercó y le puso una pezuña en el pecho.

-Basta un toque de mi casco aquí y de eso y mas te protegeré- dijo ella- ahora andando- ordenó y tomando una de las garras de Discord abrió sus alas y se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia el agujero en la ventana.

Nada más atravesarlo, se encontraron sobre volando a alta velocidad un terreno boscoso nevado muy hermoso. Con pinos enormes, colinas y pequeños terrenos elevados, lo mas cercano a montañas aunque solo tuvieran unos escasos metros de altitud.

Discord no podía creer que esa pequeña pony pudiera volar a esa velocidad y a esa altura cargando el peso extra de él. Era un espíritu de verdad impresionante.

El draconecus pudo ver mucho desde el aire. Animales como osos y zorros, que cazaban o se encaminaban a sus cuevas para invernar y se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía.

La caricia casi maternal del calor del sol de invierno, el viento en su cara, la sensación de libertad, el sentirse tan ligero y natural. Y pensar que el podía experimentar eso todos los días de su vida. ¿Cuánto hace que no volaba? No recordaba que fuera algo que se sintiera tan bien y que llegara a disfrutar tanto.

Siguieron volando por unos segundos hasta que Discord pudo divisar a lo lejos una edificación que le pareció muy conocida.

-No es posible- exclamó sorprendido.

La pony lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Lo recordaba, era buena señal.

Aterrizaron de forma suave y tranquila en las cercanías de la edificación, a escasos 70 u 80 metros de ella. En un camino que había sido despejado de nieve.

-¿Reconoces este sitio?- preguntó Twilight.

-Je, ¿Reconocerlo?- preguntó casi ofendido Discord- yo pasé toda mi infancia aquí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, lo recuerdo todo, podría recorrer este camino con los ojos cerrados.- dijo él sintiendo un calor en su corazón que lo hacia sentir muy bien.

-oh, vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó la pony.

Se acercó un poco más al draconecus.

-Tu labio tiembla y...oh ¿pero que es eso que resbala en tu mejilla?- dijo la pony elevandose sin aletear a la altura del draconecus y examinado su rostro de cerca con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No es nada es solo...una basura en mi ojo- dijo Discord frotandose los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. -Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos-

-Sabes, eso seria un buen primer paso para cambiar, no negar que es lo que sientes. Aveces es mejor dejarlo salir, porque guardar todo lo que uno siente aquí adentro, sin importar si es bueno o malo, hará que te enfermes y envejezcas más rápido.- dijo la pony poniendo un casco en el corazón.

Discord estaba a punto de responder cuando una enorme carroza abordada por muchos potrillos y potrillas y tirada por percherones apareció por la pequeña colina del camino hacia la escuela y se encaminaba hacia Discord.

El draconecus se asustó y apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar fuera del camino de la carroza cayendo en un pequeño montículo de nieve a un lado del camino. Cuando levantó la vista hacia la carroza, se sorprendió mucho.

-Un segundo ese es Stormy Wind, y White Hope, los conozco, ¡Hola muchachos, hola soy yo Discord, ¿me recuerdan?- les grito Discord a un potro pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro y crin blanca con franjas amarillas y a una potrilla unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin y cola azul cielo.

Los infantes nisiquiera voltearon. Solo se alejaron riendo y jugando abordo de esa carroza por el camino de tierra.

Discord se sintió decepcionado.

-Ellos no pueden verte o escucharte, solo son sombras de lo que pasó, son recuerdos, no saben que estamos aquí.- dijo Twilight con voz queda colocandose a su lado.

Discord suspiró en derrota.

-¿Sabes?, aunque las clases ya terminaron y todos los niños se fueron a sus casas, la escuela aun no está vacía del todo.- dijo la alicornio.

Discord puso una mueca de tristeza y se tomó el pecho con sus manos.

-Ya lo sé- respondió

Twilight lo tomó con su casco de una de sus garras y pronto el terreno donde se encontraban cambió. Ahora estaban dentro de la escuela, en un salón de clases solitario, donde se encontraba un pequeño y triste draconecus sentado en una silla mirando el exterior por la ventana cantando una canción de Navidad.

-Venid y adoremos, venid y adoremos, y venid y adoremos, a Cristo el señor...- cantaba tristemente el pequeño draconecus mientras dibujaba pequeñas estrellas en el cristal de la ventana.

Discord se miró a si mismo de pequeño y sintió tristeza. En ese entonces no era tan alargado, y su barba no estaba presente en su mentón. Sus cuernos y hastas ya estaban presentes en su cabeza pero aun eran muy pequeñas. Su cabeza era un poco mas redondeada.

Aun con su extraña apariencia era un infante muy tierno. Tierno pero que parecía bastante triste.

Discord se dió cuenta de que sus ojos querían traicionarlo de nuevo y botar lagrimas sin su permiso. Le era muy difícil aguantarselas.

-¿Que edad tenias Discord?- le preguntó Twilight para ver si el draconecus podía recordar.

Este respondió a media voz, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tenia 7 años- dijo mirandose y acercandose a si mismo -Era solo un niño-

Twilight asintió

-¿Y porqué estabas tan solo en Navidad?- preguntó

Discord puso una cara de tristeza aun mayor cuando su contraparte infantil dejo de dibujar en la ventana para ver su reflejo en la misma y comenzar a llorar mientras su canto moría entre sollozos.

Al draconecus le dolía verse así, tan pequeño, triste y vulnerable.

-Yo era adoptado- dijo- a mis padres biológicos nunca los conocí. Fui adoptado por ponies, fué casi por obligación, no por que realmente me quisieran como su hijo, sino por no dejar a una criatura indefensa como un bebé a su suerte, para seguramente morir después-.

-Ellos no eran malos ponies, pero a pesar de eso, aprendí desde muy pequeño que no me veían como a los demás ni tampoco con buenos ojos, que yo era...diferente.- dijo Discord sintiendose aun mas triste.

-Me mandaron a este internado a estudiar. Aquí las cosas no eran mejores. Los ponies, los maestros, todos me veían exactamente igual, con desconcierto y hasta temor.- dijo el draconecus apretando los puños.

-Creían que mi magia era extraña, no podían entender como es que lo hacia con mis dedos y no con un cuerno en mi frente. Yo siempre les parecía extraño a todos, lo sé. Hablaban de ello. Creían que no los escuchaba o que no me daba cuenta, pero si que lo hacia. Sus comentarios nunca fueron bonitos.- dijo él con un tono de enojo y rencor en su voz.

-En Navidad y año nuevo todos los niños partían a sus casas con sus familias a celebrar las fiestas. Yo me quedaba. Jamás venían a recogerme, y siempre me quedaba yo solo, durante 1 mes entero, hasta que todos volvían a clases después.- dijo Discord acercándose al sollozante draconecus pequeño, tratando de acariciar su cabecita, solo para descubrir que su mano la atravesaba como si estuviera hecha de neblina.

-Todo mundo me rechazó. Y me ponían apodos. "la cosa extraña", "el mil formas", "quimera", "El dios del caos".- dijo él

-Con el tiempo me acostumbre a los nombres, y de hecho me encariñe con uno. "El dios del caos", "Discord el dios del caos", era perfecto- dijo Discord mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Fue el único apodo que no detesté, me describía perfectamente y a mi forma de ver el mundo también- dijo el draconecus regresando a su tono triste.

-Je, es irónico que yo lo diga pero, mi infancia fue un desastre total, un caos- dijo con un tono entre tristeza y sarcasmo amargo.

Twilight se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a sus impulsos de ir y darle un abrazo reconfortante a ese draconecus. Era horrible que a alguien lo hubieran hecho pasar por todo eso solo por verse distinto.

Pero ella era una profesional y debía comportarse como tal, no debía olvidar que estaba trabajando.

-No todos fueron malos contigo Discord, veamos otra Navidad ¿quieres?- dijo Twilight iluminando su cuerno.

El pequeño draconecus desapareció para dar paso a un draconecus ya más crecido. Estaban en el mismo salón de clases, en la misma escuela, solo que 13 años después.

Este Discord era ya visiblemente más alargado, más alto, y más todo. También estaba más curtido en cuanto a carácter.

Se encontraba tranquilo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido chasqueando los dedos y cambiando la realidad de su pequeño entorno, reacomodando las sillas y mesas por todo el lugar, dándoles formas y posiciones extrañas o haciendolas girar en el aire.

Discord se sorprendió de verse a si mismo así. Tenia solo 20 años, pero parecía que tenia 30, se veía mucho mas viejo de lo que era.

-Aquí fue cuando empece a perfeccionar mis poderes. Y a descubrir nuevas formas de ver las cosas, "ver todo desde distinto ángulo", esa era mi frase- recitó Discord algo mas animado que hace un momento.

-Ah ¿en serio?, ¿Y cuando fue que cambiaste esa maravillosa frase cargada de un significado tan profundo por un simple y seco "¡BAH! ¡Pamplinas!"?-preguntó Twilight en reproche.

Discord guardó silencio.

Unos pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró corriendo muy contenta a la habitación una pony terrestre de color amarillento crema bastante clara, con crin y cola azul aguamarina claro. Tenia un sombrero morado de gala con una pluma roja por cutie mark.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Discord!- gritaba la joven y feliz yegua.

Ambos Discords se sorprendieron mucho al ver a su pequeña hermana adoptiva. Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros por ver a su hermana de nuevo.

-¡Coco!, mi querida Coco Pommel, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?- dijo el mas joven de los draconecus envolviendo a la pequeña pony en un abrazo cariñoso, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El Discord mas viejo dibujó una sonrisa muy conmovido y esta vez no pudo ganarle la batalla a sus ojos, dos lágrimas salieron de ellos y rodaron libremente por sus mejillas.

-¡He venido a llevarte a casa hermano!, ¡A casa para compartir la Navidad y el año nuevo en familia!- dijo la pony muy alegre mirando a su hermano adoptivo a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

-¿A casa pequeña Coco?- preguntó el draconecus.

-¡Sí hermano!. ¡Las cosas han cambiado, papá ya no es tan duro ahora y fue tan dulce conmigo la otra noche que no tuve miedo de preguntarle si podías volver a casa para esta Navidad, y dijo que sí, ¡dijo que sí!- dijo alegre la yegua -incluso me envió en carruaje para recogerte-

-¿En verdad?- preguntó el joven Discord muy sorprendido.

-¡SI!- gritó la yegua en júbilo abrazando a su hermano otra vez. Luego se separó un poco y levantó su vista llena de lágrimas hacia el rostro de su hermano.

-A-al fin vamos a tener una...una Navidad normal y feliz...*Sniff* e-en familia...*Sniff* todos jun-juntos y..y tendremos los días mas felices d-del mun...doo..- dijo la yegua para terminar la frase llorando abrazada de su hermano adoptivo.

Tanto joven con viejo draconecus se sintieron muy conmovidos. El primero comenzó a acariciar a la yegua y a consolarla.

-Ya, ya pequeña. Todo está bien, no llores, *Shhh* estamos juntos ahora- dijo el draconecus consolando a su hermana menor.

La pony levantó el rostro aun cubierto de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te quiero mi pequeña Coco, ya eres toda una mujer.- dijo Discord para abrazar de nueva cuenta a su hermanita.

Discord miraba esto con lagrimas en los ojos y una que otra resbalando por sus mejillas. Twilight no estaba en distintas condiciones, pero ella se contenía un poco más.

-Tenia un gran corazón. *Sniff* Un corazón muy dulce y bondadoso- dijo el draconecus sorbiendose un poco y limpiandose las lágrimas.

Twilight asintió.

-Si que lo tenia. Y murió con él intacto, siendo toda una yegua.- dijo Twilight

-Sí- respondió el draconecus viendo como su parte joven se alejaba caminado con la yegua tomada del casco.

-y tengo entendido que tuvo hijos- dijo la alicornio.

-Sí- respondió el draconecus,-Una hija-

-Ah, cierto, tu sobrina- dijo Twilight cambiando repentinamente su tono a uno de reproche.

-Sí- respondió el draconecus sintiendose de pronto miserable y culpable por el modo en que trató a Pinkie Pie cuando esta fue a visitarlo a su negocio y él casi la zambulle en ponche hirviendo.

-¿Qué crees que te diria Coco en este momento de saber como trataste a su hija?- preguntó Twilight a Discord haciéndolo sentir una basura y un ser terrible.

Discord puso una mueca de tristeza de nueva cuenta y desvió la mirada.

Twilight solo lo tocó con una casco y ambos se alejaron de ahí flotando en reversa.

-Veamos otra Navidad- dijo la alicornio.

El paraje se tranformó y estuvieron de repente en las calles de Londres de nueva cuenta. Frente a un lugar que hizo a Discord poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡no es verdad!- exclamó contento- ¡es el viejo negocio del señor Apple!-

-¿Así que lo recuerdas?- inquirió el espíritu.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó el draconecus.-aquí fue donde trabaje de modo profesional por primera vez, fui aprendiz aquí- dijo Discord pegandose a la ventana para ver mejor.

-Entremos- dijo Twilight.

El lugar era espacioso, había varias mesas dispuestas en filas y una tarima sobre la que se erigía una especie de podio. Ahí había un gran semental rojo de cabello Rubio y ojos verdes.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es el señor Big Mac! ¡Vivo otra vez!- exclamó Discord.

De pronto el reloj de la catedral sonó y el pony rojo levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió.

-Eyup, es suficiente trabajo por hoy, ¡Es noche buena!- exclamó él y llamó a sus empleados- ¡Discord! ¡Dark Mist!, dejen todo lo que están haciendo, no mas trabajo por hoy. Discord ayudame a mover las mesas, hay que hacer espacio. Dark Mist ve por los adornos y comienza a ponerlos. Es Navidad chicos ¡Hay que festejar! ¡Eyup!- dijo el pony rojo en júbilo.

Rápidamente entraron en escena un Discord joven y que parecía un poco mas jovial y un bat-pony de un color gris muy oscuro, de crin y cola de un negro muy profundo y brillante, con cutie mark de un cerebro con tres engranes.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron tanto draconecus como bat- pony.

Discord veía todo desde la entrada del lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

-El señor Mac siempre fue bueno con nosotros. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacernos el trabajo menos pesado y siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin dudas todos lo sentimos mucho cuando murió, fue un gran jefe y un gran pony también- dijo Discord meditando y sintiendo algo de culpa por la forma en que él trataba a Spike.

-Sí que lo fué, y él no tenia magia alguna. Dime ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho de tenerla?- preguntó Twilight.

-Sin duda habría sido mucho mejor. Hubiera podido hacer mucho de lo que siempre quiso hacer y no pudo. Habría podido...- Discord se silenció a la mitad de la oración. Miró al espíritu que lo veía con una ceja levantada. Se sintió culpable.

-Nunca demostró lo cansado y débil que estaba. Siempre mantenía esa sonrisa en el rostro que hacia que pudieras confiar en él de inmediato. Tal vez hubiera podido curarse- dijo Discord con un poco de tristeza.

La escena se transformó de pronto y aparecieron en el medio de un gran baile que tenia lugar en el negocio del señor Apple.

Había muchos ponies. Todos aplaudían y y se movían al compás de la música.  
El señor Apple bailaba con su esposa. Una yegua rosada oscuro con una cutie mark de tres florecitas sonrientes y melena y cola de un color rosa pálido.

Entre todo el jolgorio, alejado en un pequeño rincón, estaba Discord, bebiendo un vaso de ponche mientras solo movía su pezuña al ritmo de la música.

Estaba solo y parecía estar un poco decaído.

Dark Mist se le acercó volando una vez que se terminó la canción que tocaba la banda.

-oye viejo, no pareces estar divirtiendote mucho- dijo dándole un codazo amistoso- anímate amigo, es Navidad, baila un poco, no te has movido de ahí en todo la noche- dijo el pony murciélago.

-No importa realmente, no soy muy bueno bailando, además no tengo con quien hacerlo. Además ¿Quién dijo que debía bailar?- respondió el draconecus.

-Bueno amigo, es un baile. Solo busca a una chica e invítala a bailar, lo peor que podría pasarte es que te diga que no- dijo Dark Mist sirviendose un poco de ponche de frutas.

-Eso o que salga huyendo en cuanto me vea, no quiero arriesgarme- respondió el draconecus terminando el resto del ponche que tenia el su vaso de un sorbo. -*Iuk*, esto es demasiado ácido para mi gusto. ¿No hay leche con chocolate por aquí?- dijo Discord.

-Bueno amigo, si nunca te arriesgas a hacer nada nunca vas a fracasar. Pero ten por seguro que nunca conseguirás hacer nada tampoco. La vida se trata de tomar decisiones y oportunidades cuando se presenta el momento. Aveces es solo cuestión de un salto de fe. Al menos inténtalo- dijo Dark Mist

El draconecus miró un poco confundido al pony murciélago pero luego asintió con una sonrisa. Dark Mist sonrió de vuelta y se tomo todo el ponche que le quedaba.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con una "Gran y poderosa" chica que me espera para bailar otra pieza.-dijo Dark Mist para ir y encontrarse con una yegua unicornio azul con crin y cola de plata. -hola Trixie...- alcanzó a escuchar Discord que dijo el pony murciélago.

El draconecus parado en la entrada se quedó un momento callado y meditando viendose a si mismo pensando en el rincón del lugar.

Desde que Dark Mist le había dicho eso, a excepción de esa noche nunca había tomado la iniciativa de nada. Jamás había tomado un riesgo para poder crecer como empresa. Siempre había ido a lo seguro y hasta el momento le había funcionado bien. Pero llevaba ya un buen tiempo con el mismo despacho de prestamista y jamás había tomado ninguna de las oportunidades que se habían presentado para expandirse.

El joven Discord se quedó mirando a todos bailar y se dijo que al menos lo intentaría. Buscó con la vista a una chica que estuviera sola para invitarla a bailar una pieza.

Sus ojos literalmente se cayeron al suelo y su boca se abrió enormemente cuando su vista se posó en una pony que estaba sentada tomando un poco de ponche en unas mesas mas al fondo.

Era una pegaso de color amarillo con crin y cola de color rosa pálido. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verde-acua y una cutie mark de tres mariposas. Era una yegua hermosa.

Discord comenzó a dudar de su decisión, pero las palabras de su amigo seguían frescas en su cabeza.

Se levantó con determinación de su asiento y fue directamente a hablar con la yegua.

Caminaba despacio y con calma, no quería parecer desesperado o nervioso, aunque realmente aun controlando su forma de caminar se notaba bastante inquieto.

El Discord de la puerta se observaba a si mismo y la dirección que estaba tomando este fragmento del pasado. Los recuerdos de lo que ocurriría esa noche y las de años posteriores hicieron explosión en su cabeza y no le gustó para nada lo que sabia bien que se avecinaba.

Miró a la pony lavanda con una expresión suplicante, no quería ver mas, pero la alicornio no parecía tener la menor intención de cambiar el recuerdo, de hecho parecía estar muy entretenida viendo el baile y a Discord, aunque en ciertos momentos le dirigía miradas fugaces a la yegua con la que bailaba Dark Mist, era una yegua muy linda a su parecer.

Discord entendió el mensaje indirecto, debía revivir esos momentos.

El draconecus ya estaba llegando donde la pegaso, aunque aun estaba a la distancia suficiente como para que ella no se percatara de que el estaba ahí.

Vió que la pegaso sostenía un vaso de ponche en sus cascos y le dió un gran sorbo. Por la expresión que puso luego de tragar el liquido supo que pensaba lo mismo que él, el ponche estaba muy falto de azúcar, estaba muy ácido. Era el momento perfecto para hacer su jugada.

-Emm ejem- dijo Discord aclarandose la garganta para llamar la atención de la pony. Cuando la pegaso se giró para ver al draconecus, la reacción fue exactamente la que Discord esperaba: desconcierto. No importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, solo debía seguir.

-Disculpeme por presentarme así y entrometerme de esta forma- dijo el draconecus, la pegaso trataba de esconder su cara en su melena. No importa, debía continuar, solo debía continuar, empezaba a tener muchas ganas de golpear fuertemente en la cara a Dark Mist por obligarlo a esta humillación.

-Emm mi nombre es Discord, es un placer conocerla señorita...- dijo Discord normalizando su voz cortada por el nerviosismo y extendiendo su pata de León en saludo.

La pegaso aun trataba de esconder su cara dentro de su melena rosada y extendió temerosamente su casco hacia el frente para corresponder al saludo y tomar la pata de León del draconecus, habló muy quedamente.

-s-soy fluttersfysg...- dijo muy bajo y pronunciando muy quedamente.

-Lo siento pero no la escuché bien, ¿podría hablar mas alto?- pidió Doscord acercándose un poco más a la pony. Esto no hizo sino poner mas nerviosa a la pegaso quien se ocultó mas en su melena.

-Soy...flu...- pronunció aún más quedo que antes.

Discord interpretó este nerviosismo como miedo. Mas expresamente, miedo hacia él. Se sientió terrible otra vez y decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Bien, bueno muchas gracias señorita Emm...pegaso, lamento haberla molestado, me retiro que pase buena noche- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Discord sonrió nostálgico al ver a su otro yo retirandose de con la pony amarilla. Ser tan inseguro de si mismo nunca le fue grato, pero si le era muy fácil. ¿Que hubiera pasado si esa noche se hubiera alejado como tenia planeado hacer?

La pegaso al ver que el draconecus quería retirarse tiró su miedo y nerviosismo a la basura y se obligó a ser valiente. Por una vez debía ser valiente por algo que ella quería hacer, y realmente quería hablar con ese draconecus.

-¡Espera!- dijo la pegaso en un grito extendiendo una pezuña al frente -¡Por favor no te vayas!-

El draconecus se paró en seco y se volvió lentamente después de unos segundos.

-¿Sí?- dijo

-L-lo siento, e-esque no soy muy buena hablando con los ponies o con nadie en particular- dijo en un tono tímido pero audible.

Bueno, al menos era un comienzo se dijo el draconecus.

-M-me disculpo si fui grosera es que...bueno yo...- la pegaso miró de nuevo al draconecus. Se sintió un poco más tranquila- M-me llamo Fluttershy- dijo extendiendo la pezuña.

Discord miró la pezuña que le tendía la pegaso. Posó su vista en los ojos de Fluttershy y sonrió con ternura, el resto del mundo desapareció para ambos.

-Es un placer, señorita Fluttershy- dijo Discord estrechando el casco de la pegaso, con su garra de águila. Un notorio sonrrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos.

Un calor muy agradable se instaló en el pecho del draconecus parado en la entrada y sonrió conmovido recordando esa noche en vivo y a todo color. No pudo evitar sentirse sonrrojado otra vez como en ese entonces y el espíritu junto a él suspiró de manera risueña y soñadora.

El amor que se podía palpar en el aire y la agradable energía que desprendía el buen ambiente que se respiraba en el baile eran una de las cosas que mas le agradaban del mundo mortal.

Discord y Fluttershy estuvieron hablando durante unos quince minutos. No les importó que se perdieran otras 3 oportunidades para bailar juntos, la estaban pasando muy bien charlando juntos.

Fluttershy tenia una risa preciosa que al draconecus le encantaba escuchar, y Discord aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para hacerla reír, demostrando que tenia un sentido del humor como nadie que la pegaso hubiera conocido jamás.

Por su parte Fluttershy estaba maravillada por las bromas y las pequeñas demostraciones de magia que Discord le regalaba, de verdad le agradaba este draconecus. De haber sabido que se llevarían tan bien, le hubiera hablado desde el primer instante en que lo vió cuando entró a la fiesta.

-Lamento si parezco un entrometido pero, pude notar hace un rato que el ponche...bueno no le agradó mucho- dijo Discord de un momento a la pegaso que le sonreía embobada al draconecus.

-¿Ahm?, ¡Oh!, ¿te diste cuenta?, ¡Oh dios que vergüenza, lamento si fui grosera, solo...es que...bueno yo no sabia que lo habías preparado tú y...-comenzó a disculparse la pegaso solo para ser interrumpida por dos dedos que se posaron cariñosamente en sus labios para silenciarla.

-Tranquila, yo no preparé el ponche y además, yo también pienso que está demasiado ácido, muy falto de azúcar, ¿me permitirías ofrecerte algo un poco más...dulce?- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos apareciendo de repente un vaso de leche con chocolate en su garra de águila para ofrecercelo a Fluttershy.

-¡Oh! Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, gracias Discord- dijo la pony muy sonrrojada y tomando el vaso entre sus cascos.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo y sus pupilas se expandieron en goce, paladeó ligeramente el liquido durante solo unos segundos en su boca y luego la tragó con placer, al final soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

-¡Por el amor de dios!, esto es lo más exquisito que he bebido. Nunca se me habría ocurrido jamás que la leche y el chocolate sabrían tan delicioso juntos, es algo...tan perfecto- dijo Fluttershy.

Discord se sorprendió mucho ante este comentario. ¿Esa pony acababa de decir que algo hecho por él era perfecto?.

Tanto joven como viejo Discord sintieron su corazón derretirse ante las palabras de esa pegaso.

-¿De-de verdad te gustó?- preguntó Discord tratando de contener su alegría.

-claro que sí, te lo dije es...perfecto- dijo Fluttershy perdiendo ya toda su timidez y acercando su rostro un poco más al de Discord.

Sus caras a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos conectados y perdidos en una mirada boba en los ojos del otro, sonrrojos en sus rostros y algo que ninguno de los dos habia notado sobre ellos.

-¡A eso me refería viejo, muy bien!, ¡Ahora BÉSALA!- le gritó Dark Mist al draconecus.

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO DARK MIST, QUÉ ACASO ERES...-antes de que el draconecus pudiera terminar de gritarle a su amigo, este le señalo en dirección a la parte superior sobre su cabeza con un casco.

Discord siguió la dirección que señalaba su amigo y sus ojos se contrajeron al tamaño de una semilla de sésamo cuando vio bajo que estaba parado. Un pequeño racimo de muérdago colgado y atado en una pequeña esquina que se formaba en uno de los soportes de la estructura del techo.

Un poderoso sonrrojo se apoderó de los rostros tanto de draconecus como de la pequeña pegaso frente a él.

Ambos sabían lo que dictaba la tradición del muérdago y para ser sinceros, a ninguno de ellos le molestaba lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Discord miró a Fluttershy de modo inquisitivo como preguntando: ¿Está bien?.

Una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la pegaso confirmó la concesión de permiso.

Lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada por parte de ambos.

A los pocos centímetros de que sus rostros se encontraran, ambos cerraron sus ojos. Y así sintieron al máximo el contacto suave y tierno de los labios del otro al momento en que se encontraron.

El draconecus espectador no disimuló su gran sonrisa y ese calor que lo invadió esa noche de su primer beso con la pegaso amor de su vida encontró un lugar de nuevo en su corazón.

El beso comenzó con timidez. Tan solo presionando sus labios unos con otros. Pero poco a poco fue ganando fuerza, cuando la pegaso que era tímida e inocente al principio comenzó a mover los labios de una manera mas exigente, demandando el contacto un poco más agresivamente.

Discord no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a responder a la petición de los labios de la pegaso.

Las alas de ambos seres se irguieron de manera automática e involuntaria, una señal inconfundible de placer entre todos los seres alados. Cuando eso sucedió todo los presentes en la fiesta explotaron en vítores y aplausos, celebrando el beso de la peculiar pareja.

Ambos seguían perdidos en los labios del otro y sorpresivamente, quien dedicaba mas pasión a ese beso era la pequeña pegaso, quien de un momento a otro, envolvió sus cascos delanteros alrededor y por detrás de la cabeza del draconecus para poder jalarla mas hacia ella y Asi profundizar el beso. Inclusive en cierto momento comenzó ella misma una batalla de lenguas húmeda y pegajosa en la boca de ambos.

Discord solo se dejaba llevar.

El draconecus de la entrada veía esa escena y se acordaba con lujo de detalle de todo lo que sintió esa noche y muchas otras después de esa, un amor apasionado por esa yegua como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes o después.

-Jamás comprendí que rayos fué lo que vio en mi, pero ella era mi mundo, yo la amaba- dijo Discord con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ahh, ¿en serio?- dijo Twilight cubriendo los ojos de Discord durante un momento. Cuando los descubrió ambos se encontraban ahora en el despacho del draconecus, solo que cuando este era nuevo y Discord apenas lo había adquirido,  
-porque eso no fue lo que le dijiste a ella 7 años después-.

Habia cajas por todo el lugar. Estaba iluminado por numerosas velas y candelabros dispuestos en distintos lugares de la habitación.

Discord sintió tragar duro. Su recuerdo feliz habia terminado muy rápido, ahora sabia perfectamente lo que vendría, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto.

Un ruido metálico y muy familiar sacó al draconecus de sus pensamientos e hizo que un escalofrio le recorriera la espina dorsal desde la punta de la cola hasta la cornamenta.

Discord se giró y se sorprendió de ver a Tirek, en ese entonces mas joven, imponente y fuerte, levantar, al parecer sin mucho esfuerzo, una caja fuerte que estaba llena de monedas.

Una punzada de miedo y dolor se instaló en el alma de Discord al pensar por unos instantes en que, esa caja que traía Tirek terminaría siendo su compañera por el resto de la eternidad.

Sollozos. Eso se escuchaba en el despacho de prestamista de Discord y Tirek. Sollozos que provenían de una linda pegaso amarilla mientras un, al parecer fastidiado, draconecus observaba con los brazos cruzados a su novia hacer sus "berrinches" según él.

-Me has reemplazado- dijo la pegaso triste.

-Reemplazado...¿Eso crees?...¿Crees que te he reemplazado?, y dime, ¿con quién exactamente?, no existe otra yegua en mi vida que no seas tú- contestó el draconecus aburrido.

-No hablo de un alguien, hablo de un algo- contestó Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos -un ídolo-

-¿Un ídolo? ¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Discord con fastidio en la voz.

-Me has reemplazado con un ídolo hecho de oro. Tus ganancias y negocios se han vuelto mas importantes que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida Discord. Incluyendome- dijo Fluttershy con pesar en la voz.

-Solo hago lo que es necesario para vivir de un modo digno. Para darnos una vida privilegiada, a tí y a mí, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que he dejado de pensar en tí?- contestó el Draconecus.

Fluttershy miró a Discord a los ojos con una cara que le rompió el corazón al Draconecus más viejo parado a escasos metros. ¿Cómo es que no habia sentido esa tristeza la primera vez que la vió?

-Pero no quiero una vida privilegiada. Quiero una vida contigo, una vida donde pueda tenerte a mi lado aún si no tengo nada más, sólo a tí-

Discord comenzó a sentirse nervioso, recordaba esas palabras, también lo que sucedía después.

Miró dudoso al espíritu, pero este nisiquiera se movió del lugar, solo mantenía la vista al frente.

-No hay nada a lo que le tema más que a ser pobre y miserable, sin dinero no puedo darte nada de lo que mereces y no pienso darte nunca nada menos de lo que te mereces- intentó solucionar Discord.

-Pero tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, nada más sino tú Discord, es todo, ¿No puedes verlo?- respondió Fluttershy.

-Espíritu, no me muestres más- pidió el draconecus poniéndose tenso y nervioso.

-El dinero es importante Fluttershy. Poseo una magia muy poderosa, pero tu sabes que hay parámetros y reglas en contra de usar dicha magia para ciertas cosas, incluyendo conseguir bienes monetarios, para eso necesito dinero, ¿Que acaso no puedes ver eso tú?- respondió el draconecus.

Ahhh claro, ese era el detalle de porque Discord se habia obsesionado con el dinero...hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Hubo un poco de silencio. Silencio que el draconecus más viejo sintió como el detonante que comenzó la cuenta regresiva hacia el momento que intentaba evitar presenciar.

-Espíritu, vamonos- rogó.

-Nuestro contrato es viejo Discord. ¿Lo es así también tu amor por mí?- habló Fluttershy.

Discord solo se giró para darle la espalda y soltar un suspiro cansado. -No tengo tiempo para esto- susurró el draconecus.

Fluttershy agachó la mirada con gran tristeza. El Discord más viejo tragó duro y comenzó a botar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Has cambiado Discord. Te has transformado en millares de cosas siempre. Un mueble, una silla, un cigarro, un caldero. Pero siempre eras tú. El alegre y lindo draconecus del que me enamoré esa nochebuena. Pero soy incapaz de reconocerte ahora, aun como estás, te haz vuelto algo a lo que no puedo mirar sino como a un monstruo, un monstruo obsesionado por el dinero y las riquezas.- sentenció Fluttershy

Tanto al joven como al viejo Discord les dolió en el alma que la yegua a la que amaban los llamara "monstruo", pero tuvieron reacciones muy distintas, y Discord recordaba muy bien la reacción que había tenido su parte pasada, y no le gustaba nada lo que sucedería. No lo quería vivir otra vez.

-Porfavor espíritu, no me recuerdes esto, llevame a casa, te lo ruego- comenzó a suplicar el draconecus viejo, mientras el joven apretaba los puños dándole la espalda a la pegaso.

-Nunca, jamás me vuelvas a decir monstruo Fluttershy, jamás- dijo Discord apretando los dientes en furia.

-No puedo hacer nada Discord, el pasado es como es y tu decidiste entonces que fuera así, no puedes culparme porque no te guste como lo ves ahora- dijo Twilight con un frío y seriedad en su voz que le dijeron al draconecus que no iban a irse de ahí. No por el momento al menos. Debían querdarse a mirar.

-Pero Discord, escucha lo que te digo, solo oyes a tu cabeza y nunca escuchas a quienes tratan de ayudarte- dijo Fluttershy elevandose un poco del suelo para estar a la altura del draconecus aunque este le estuviera dando la espalda.

-Silencio, Fluttershy- dijo Discord apretando aun mas los puños en cólera.

-Te lo suplico espíritu, ya lo entendí, vamonos, porfavor vamonos, vamos a otra Navidad, donde sea menos aquí.- decía Discord en suplica sabiendo que el suceso que no quiera volver a repetir se acercaba. Twilight no se movía del lugar, flotando y manteniendo la mirada fija al frente.

-Por favor Discord escuchame- insistió Fluttershy acercándose un poco más al draconecus por detrás.

-Te lo ruego espíritu, te lo suplico, por piedad, vamonos- decía Discord ya soltando algunas lágrimas.

Twilight ni se inmutaba.

-He dicho que guardes silencio Fluttershy- dijo Discord enojado y hachando fuego literalmente por la boca.

-¡Porfavor espíritu, por lo que más quieras sacame de aquí, te lo ruego, te lo suplico!- comenzó a decir desesperado el Discord viejo.

Twilight solo dijo -debes mirar- e hizo brillar su cuerno.

El cuerpo del draconecus se volvió rígido y le impedía moverse o parpadear. Tenia una perfecta vista obligada del recuerdo.

-¡NOOO, POR FAVOR, NOO!- comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras veía como Fluttershy se acercaba hacia su contraparte más joven.

-Te lo pido Discord, solo quiero que escu...-

-¡HE DICHO SILENCIÓ!- interrumpió a la pegaso girandose de repente y dándole una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de su mano que la hizo estrellarse en el suelo al caer desestabilizada.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el Discord viejo soltando el llanto y el desespero.

Lo vió todo en cámara lenta. Su mano golpeando fuertemente a Fluttershy en la mejilla. La pegaso cayendo al suelo, y las lágrimas de esta, todo tan insoportablemente doloroso y terrible como la primera vez.

El Discord más joven supo de inmediato que habia cometido un gravísimo error, y su coraje y furia se convirtieron en preocupación y arrepentimiento ni bien su mano habia tocado la mejilla de Fluttershy.

-¡Ay no!- dijo él haciendo amago de socorrer a la pegaso y suplicar su perdón cuando esta se levantó temblando, botando lágrimas y sollozando.

-¡Fluttershy!, yo lo siento lo lamento, no sé que me pasó yo solo...-Discord se silencio al ver a la pegaso levantarse y flotar ligeramente hacia la puerta.

Fluttershy tomó lentamente sus cosas colgadas en el perchero de la entrada.

Se amarró su bufanda. Se puso su sombrero y abrió la puerta hacia la calle, oscura, gélida, fría y cubierta de nieve.

-Fluttershy...¿Que haces?...- preguntó con temor el draconecus arrodillado mientras el mas viejo seguía llorando y mirando impotente ese recuerdo horrible.

-Te libero Discord...no tendrás que preocuparte ya nunca más por mi. Te pido que no m-me busques y...*Sniff* y-ya no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- dijo Fluttershy, que aunque tenia la voz quebrada y sus ojos botaban lagrimas de dolor y un corazón roto, las palabras que pronuncio cayeron pesado sobre el draconecus.

-p-pero, yo...yo... ¿Que acaso te he pedido eso?- dijo Discord sintiendo que su amada pegaso se le escapaba de las manos como si fuera arena.

-En voz alta no...Discord- dijo Fluttershy girandose un poco y frunciendo el ceño, señalando su mejilla algo hinchada por el golpe de Discord con uno de sus cascos.

Ambos Discords se sintieron horriblemente culpables y unos completos idiotas.

El draconecus mas viejo agacho la mirada y cerro los ojos. El efecto del hechizo del espíritu se habia desvanecido hace poco.

-Detenla...Detenla...por favor detenla- susurró Discord apretando los dientes y llorando.

Discord solo se quedó ahí, mirando a Fluttershy avanzar para salir del establecimiento.

En un momento, la pegaso se detuvo y le pronunció unas ultimas palabras al draconecus que este nunca jamás olvidaría.

-Dijiste no hace mucho Discord...que nunca me darías nada que no me mereciera- pronunció la pegaso.

Discord se quedó pálido y helado, ya sabia a donde quería llegar la pegaso.

-Dime. ¿También me merecía esto?- pregunto la pegaso sobandose ligeramente la mejilla.

Ahí estaba, ese era el punto.

El draconecus viejo seguía susurrando.

-Por favor, Detenla...haz algo maldito estúpido...HAZLA VOLVER!, DISCULPATE, HAZLA LA YEGUA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO...detén...Detenla...*Sniff*...Detenla...-gritaba Discord desesperado y soltando todo el llanto que habia reprimido esa noche en que Fluttershy se habia marchado.

-Te libero Discord. Te deseo dicha y felicidad en la vida que haz escogido...-dijo la pegaso para salir a la calle, la nieve y el frío- te amo...- dijo al final como un susurro triste que murio apagado entre el viento de la noche y la nieve blanca de invierno, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su bello rostro. Acto seguido se lanzó a correr para perderse unas calles arriba.

Discord nunca jamás la volvió a ver.

Esa noche el cielo y las frias calles de Londres, junto a la nieve invernal, el viento helado y ahora el mismísimo Discord fueron testigos del derrumbe y la muerte de una relación que habia sido tan extraña como perfecta a los ojos y el mirar de muchos. La única que el Draconecus habia tenido en su vida. La única yegua a la que habia amado.

-Discord- dijo Twilight acercándose a donde el draconecus estaba arrodillado, llorando y apretando la mandíbula en impotencia.

-Vete espíritu. Ya no quiero ver más...no me importa pasar la eternidad atado a unas cadenas, si con eso consigo olvidar lo que esta noche has traído de vuelta a mi memoria. Dejame solo, vete- dijo Discord.

Twilight le dio unos segundos para calmarse, luego puso un casco en su hombro y le susurro al oído.

-Aún te falta ver algo más- dijo y acto seguido iluminó su cuerno y de repente se encontraban fuera, en las calles frías y oscuras de Londres en otra Navidad.

Discord levantó el rostro ligeramente y se fijó en su alrededor. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba.

-Te has equivocado espíritu. Esta Navidad no es mía, no reconozco este lugar- dijo Discord

Twilight solo sonrió ligeramente con autosuficiencia.

-Tienes razón. Esta no es tu Navidad, y no reconoces este lugar porque nunca estuviste aquí- respondió la alicornio señalando una casa cercana con un casco.

El Draconecus se levantó del suelo y caminó un poco desganado hacia la edificación, una hermosa casa de un buen tamaño. Era preciosa.

Discord limpió la nieve que habia acumulada en una de las ventanas para observar mejor el interior.

Habia una sala compuesta por tres muebles. Uno individual y otros dos para dos o mas personas, de centro una pequeña mesita, todo frente a una chimenea.

Un poco mas al fondo habia una comedor de buen tamaño. Habia espacio para por lo menos 10 ponies, y Discord creía que si juntaban todas las sillas y quitaban la separación entre una y otra para hacer mas espacio, habría lugar para que se sentaran al menos 20 ponies a comer.

Hiendo mas hacia la parte posterior habia una puerta que parecía ser la que daba a la cocina. Una enorme cocina por lo que podía ver Discord.

-Espíritu, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me muestras esto?- preguntó Discord.

\- Mira atentamente el interior Discord, no está tan deshabitado como crees- inquirió Twilight.

Discord se puso a mirar con atención todo dentro de la casa hasta que sus ojos repararon en una imagen que le contrajo el corazón.

Ahí dentro de lo que parecía ser una antesala habia una hermosa pegaso amarilla de crines y cola rosadas, ahora un poco mas cortas de como Discord las recordaba.

La pegaso estaba sentada peinando las crines de una yegua de menor edad, esta era una unicornio muy bonita, cuero de un color café muy suave y una melena de crines rosadas mas intensas que las de la pegaso. Ella jugaba con una muñeca de trapo entre sus cascos.

-Acerquemonos un poco- dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno. Acto seguido, draconecus y alicornio estaban parados a escasos metros de la pegaso y la unicornio.

-Solo unas cepilladas mas y estarás lista amor- dijo la pegaso en tono maternal -te veras estupenda esta noche-

-Mira mami, la señorita botones esta quedando bonita también- dijo la unicornio mientras le mostraba la muñeca a su madre

Discord sintió esas palabras clavarse profundamente en su corazón. Así que eso habia pasado con Fluttershy ¿eh?.

-¿Mami?- dijo el draconecus para si mismo con una enorme desilusión en la voz.

Twilight lo miró con cierta pena, y asintió ligeramente.

-oh ya veo, es muy linda cariño- respondió sonriendo la pegaso.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. La sonrisa que muchísimas veces le robó el aliento y lo derritió en felicidad. Esa sonrisa que habia hecho que Discord se enamorara perdidamente de Fluttershy ahora no hacia sino torturarlo.

La pegaso habia sido capaz de seguir adelante con su vida y habia encontrado su sonrisa de nuevo. Habia sido capaz de ser feliz. Todo lejos de Discord.

El draconecus estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta cuando dos potrillas entraron corriendo y gritando en la habitación.

Eran dos potrillas, dos lindas gemelitas. De piel amarilla tenue y crines de un rosado intenso y oscuro con franjas de un rosa mas parecido al de su madre con unos ojos de un color zafiro muy hermosos.

Discord hubiera podido jurar que eran como dos gotas de agua de no ser por un pequeño detalle. Una de las potrillas era una pegaso y la otra una unicornio.

La unicornio venia levitando una muñeca que al parecer le habia arrebatado a su hermana y esta la quería de vuelta, por lo que estaba persiguiendola por todos lados.

-¡Devuelvela Egglentine, es mía!- gritaba la pegaso volando detrás de su hermana.

-Si la quieres atrápame, lenta, jajaja- reía la unicornio mientras corría por la casa.

-¡Niñas, niñas, ya basta dejen de correr, las dos!...solo dejen de...Lufery, ¿te importaría?- dijo Fluttershy a la unicornio que parecía ser la hermana mayor de las otras dos gemelitas.

La unicornio asintió y se concentro todo lo que pudo, haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Las gemelas corrían por la casa cuando fueron rodeadas por una energía dorada y fueron levitadas en el aire sin poder moverse.

-¡OYEE, BAJANOS!- dijeron ambas hermanas suspendidas en el aire.

-Basta niñas, hoy es Noche Buena, ¿porque no intentan compartir los juguetes en lugar de pelear? ¿No creen que seria mas divertido?- les dijo maternalmente Fluttershy a las dos pequeñas.

-¡Pero mamá!- dijeron ambas.

Fluttershy entonces puso su mirada firme a sus hijas

-¿Las escuche quejandose acaso?- dijo Fluttershy seria

Ambas mellizas sintieron un escalofrio en la espalda.

-No mami- dijeron ambas negando con la cabeza

-Excelente eso quería oír, ahora vayan a jugar juntas, Lufery, ya las puedes bajar, gracias cariño- dijo Fluttershy en tono maternal de nuevo.

Las niñas fueron dejadas en el suelo y acto seguido se comenzaron a retirar lentamente subiendo las escaleras y susurrando entre ellas.

-Aveces mamá da un poco de miedo-  
-ya lo sé, ¿También sentiste el escalofrio?-

Fluttershy las habia escuchado pero solo rodó ligeramente los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus hijas podían ser un dolor de cabeza aveces, pero las amaba con todo su corazón.

Discord observó a las niñas subir derechito a sus habitaciones y se comenzó a preguntar una cuestión que mas temprano de lo que esperó, tuvo una respuesta. ¿Y el padre de las potrillas?.

De repente tocaron la puerta detrás de él y tanto la unicornio que Fluttershy habia referido como Lufery, como las gemelitas no tan iguales, llamadas Egglentine y Morning Brew gritaron emocionadas.

-LLEGÓ PAPÁ!-

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y acto seguido fue envuelta entre los cascos de un unicornio de pelaje marrón con crines y cola de color violeta intenso y unos ojos color azul intenso.

El unicornio abrazó a la pegaso con un cariño que incluso Discord pudo sentir desde donde estaba parado.

-Oh amor, te extrañe tanto, te amo- dijo el unicornio mientras daba vueltas abrazando a Fluttershy haciendola reír.

Fluttershy se rió divertida y con esa hermosa sonrisa que alguna vez le regaló al señor del caos, le dió un cálido y apasionado beso al unicornio directo en los labios.

Discord sintió como si le pisaran el pecho, apartó la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡PAPIII!- gritaron las gemelas corriendo para abrazar a su papá.

-Hola mis pequeñas traviesas, ¿Cómo están? ¿se portaron bien con mami?- dijo el unicornio abrazando a sus pequeñas y besandoles la frente haciendolas reír.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó alegre la unicornio mayor corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Oh mi pequeña Lufery, ¿que tal van tus practicas de magia?- pregunto el unicornio abrazandola y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, estoy aprendiendo rápido, hoy aprendimos la teletransportacion de objetos- dijo la unicornio orgullosa.

-Sus maestros dicen que es una excelente alumna y que pronto estará lista para la teletransportación física- dijo Fluttershy orgullosa de su hija.

-¿En verdad? Pero si eso es una gran noticia, tal vez tu cutie mark aparezca pronto y sea algo relacionado con la magia- dijo el padre orgulloso también.

-¡Eso seria fabuloso!- gritó la niña.

-ejemm, lamento interrumpir su tan linda escena señor pero realmente hace frío aquí afuera, ¿cree que podamos pasar pronto?-comentó un pony detrás del unicornio que estaba parado en la puerta.

Era un poni de tierra ya algo avanzado en años pero fuerte como un toro. Su piel era de color gris claro y sus crines y cola de un blanco al igual que la nieve

-Oh lo lamento Winter, por favor pasa- dijo el unicornio dejando pasar al mozo.

-Gracias señor- dijo este entrando a la casa cargando un gran costal repleto de cosas.

Las niñas lo vieron con curiosidad, y sonrieron inmediatamente.

-¡REGALOS!- gritaron las niñas abalanzandose sobre el pony que traía el costal.

-Apapapa no niñas aun no es tiempo- dijo el padre parando a todas sus hijas con su magia suspendiendolas en el aire.

-Ahhwhwhww- suspiraron todas en desilución.

-Tienen que esperar hasta mañana, son las reglas ya lo saben- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Y mañana los vamos a abrir todos juntos y vamos a jugar en familia, ¿que les parece?, suena bien ¿no?- dijo el padre de modo cariñoso.

-Esta bien- dijeron las pequeñas mientras veían con ojos tristes al poni terrestre entrar a una habitación junto con el costal de juguetes y regalos. Este solo les sonrió un poco y se disculpó con la mirada.

-Bien es la hora de cenar, así que todo el mundo lavese los cascos y sientese a la mesa- dijo Fluttershy.

-Mi estimado Winter eres más que bienvenido a cenar con nosotros, sientete como en tu casa- dijo el unicornio marrón, bajando lentamente a las niñas para que estas se fueran a lavar los cascos.

-Gracias señor, será un placer- dijo el pony terrestre.

-Vayan con Winter niñas él va a quedarse a cenar con nosotros, muestrele donde está el baño.

-Sii, venga señor Winter- dijeron las niñas guiandolo a la habitación del baño.

El unicornio y Fluttershy se quedaron solos mirando con felicidad por donde se habían ido sus pequeñas.

-Están creciendo muy rápido- dijo el unicornio algo nostálgico.

-Sí, vaya que sí. ¿Como te fue hoy querido?- preguntó Fluttershy acercándose a su marido y frotando su cuello contra el de él terminando por darle un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Me fue de maravilla, los negocios van bien y todo se vendió. Es un gran tiempo el que cruzamos.- dijo el unicornio abrazando a su esposa.

Discord veía esto con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Jamás creyó ver a Fluttershy tan feliz en los brazos de otro que no fuera él. Si tuviera sus poderes ya habría hecho algo al respecto.

-No me gusta dejarte todo el día aquí sola en casa con las niñas, me gustaría que pudieran venir conmigo, yo vendería y haría mis negocios y ustedes saldrían de aquí, que las niñas faltaran un día o dos a la escuela nos les haría daño- decía el esposo de Fluttershy.

"Humm, vender y comerciar, debe ser un Mercader o algo así, con razón tiene esta casa tan bonita. Hehe, los viejos hábitos no se olvidan he Fluttershy?" pensó Diacord para sí mismo.

-Imposible, nisiquiera se te ocurra pensar en dejar a nuestras niñas sin colegio por unos días, ademas no haríamos gran cosa en la ciudad solo estorbandote para que pudieras comerciar.- decía Fluttershy divertida.

-Oh pero podrían pasear un poco, mirar los edificios y las calles, acaban de abrir una panadería nueva, tienen unos bizcochos de canela y miel que son un paraíso al paladar, voy a llevarlas allá mañana, a las niñas les va a fascinar por Navidad- dijo el unicornio emocionado. Se notaba a kilómetros que amaba a su familia. Inclusive Discord tenia que admitir que era un buen padre y esposo.

-Se que van a estar muy contentas, gracias querido, te amo- dijo la pegaso regalandole un beso cariñoso a su esposo.

El unicornio le sonrió y la abrazó un poco mas pegandola a su pecho.

Estuvieron unos segundo más así hasta que el unicornio habló.

-Oh hablando de la ciudad, hoy vi a un viejo amigo tuyo- mencionó él.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- respondió Fluttershy curiosa.

-Adivina, seguro que puedes- dijo el semental.

-Jaja ¿Cómo podría? Tengo varios amigos en la ciudad, ¿Cómo era?- respondió ella.

-Bueno no debe serte muy difícil, tú y él fueron muy cercanos. Cuerpo alargado, delgado, cuernos en la cabeza, uno de ciervo y otro de antílope, una pata de águila, cola de serpiente, ¿no te suena?- comentó el unicornio con una sonrisa.

Tanto Fluttershy como el Draconecus se quedaron algo estáticos al reconocer de quién hablaban.

"¿Ella le habló a su esposo sobre mí?" se preguntó el draconecus.

-¿Discord? ¿Lo viste?, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Te preguntó por mí?- preguntó apresurada Fluttershy.

Este pequeño gesto puso una muy ligera sonrisa en el draconecus. Su amada Fluttershy aun lo recordaba y se preocupaba aunque fuera un poco por él. No lo habia olvidado después de todo.

-Bueno, no me encontré directamente con él. Mas bien solo lo vi pasar, trate de saludarlo pero al parecer no me escuchó, parecía que tenia algo de prisa.- dijo el unicornio.

-Si bueno, debía tener cosas que hacer- dijo la yegua ligeramente decepcionada.

El unicornio no pasó esto por alto, y Discord tampoco. A la pegaso de verdad parecía afectarle que ella y él no hubieran dejado las cosas en buenos términos.

-¿Sabes?, deberías ir a visitarlo un día de estos. Escuche que su socio está gravemente enfermo. Tal vez no le quede mucho, quizás ir a ver a Discord seria lindo para apoyarlo un poco. Imagino que debe sentirse un poco decaído- dijo el unicornio hiendo a la cocina y tomando unos platos para ponerlos en la mesa.

Ah, ahora Discord lo entendía, esta era el día en el que Tirek habia muerto, claro, esa noche buena de hace siete años.

-Si, tal vez...- dijo Fluttersy algo distante rememorando sus días como novia de Discord.

Discord también pensaba en estos días y los recuerdos que habia revivido recientemente. Le dolía en definitiva haber perdido a Fluttershy por no haberle puesto suficiente atención y trataba de imaginar que hubiera pasado de haber sido mas atento y de haber seguido con ella. Quizás este espíritu y toda esta realidad no estarían presentes ahí. Su vida podría haber sido muy distinta.

-Ese pudiste haber sido tú- le dijo Twilight al draconecus mientras veían como el unicornio abrazaba de nueva cuenta a su esposa y le daba un amoroso beso en los labios.

Discord se sintió fatal de nuevo y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responder como pudo.

El terreno cambió súbitamente y ahora se encontraban con la escena de la familia de Fluttershy todos reunidos comiendo en la mesa, riendo y conviviendo entre familia y amigos.

-Y esto pudo haber sido tuyo. Dime Discord, con todas tus riquezas y bienes, ¿Haz tenido alguna cena igual a esta en Navidad? ¿O siempre cenas una raquítica pasta fría y espesa de avena, solo y entre las paredes de tu egoísmo y avaricia?- preguntó en tono de reproche y un sutil enojo la yegua alicornio.

Discord no respondió, se limitó a observar la cena de la que alguna vez fue el amor más grande que conoció.

El espíritu estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo pero Discord se adelantó.

-No hice las cosas bien. Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero no use los métodos correctos- dijo mientras se le escurría una lagrima por la mejilla.

-Daría todo lo que tengo para poder al menos decirle que lo lamento. Daría todo lo que tengo para poder volver a ese día en que se fue y poder decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que la amaba. Lo mucho significaba para mí.-

Discord se acercó lentamente hasta donde Fluttershy estaba sentada y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

Futtershy volvió el rostro y por una ínfima fracción de segundo a Discord le pareció que ella podía verlo y le regalaba de nuevo esa sonrisa tan suya y tan tierna que una vez más le derritió el corazón al draconecus.

Discord no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas durante más tiempo, y comenzó a llorar mientras Fluttrshy volvía su rostro de nuevo y pinchaba un poco mas de la comida de su plato mientras se la llevaba a la boca.

-Lamento tanto no haber estado para ti aun cuando estaba contigo. Lamento tanto haber sido tan ciego como para haber creído que estarías conmigo siempre aun si yo no hacia lo posible porque te quedaras a mi lado. Lamento tanto haberte dejado ir...- decía Discord mientras se deshacía en lágrimas y agachaba el rostro.

-lamento mucho no haberte dicho aunque fuera una ultima vez...lo mucho que te amaba Fluttershy, de verdad que lo lamento- dijo el draconecus mientras se acercaba un poco más a la pony que fué su amor.

-Te amo- dijo en un suspiro mientras hacia amago de darle un beso a la pegaso en la misma mejilla que años atrás le había golpeado.

Fue aquí donde tanto el draconecus como la alicornio que lo habia traído a este recuerdo estuvieron en igual condición por su sorpresa.

Aunque se supone que era algo imposible, ya que solo se trataba de recuerdos y sombras del pasado, por unos breves instantes, apenas ligeramente perceptibles, Fluttershy pudo sentir claramente como le susurraban al oído la frase "te amo" y después sentir unos labios posandose en su mejilla.

La pegaso se giró lentamente al puesto vacío junto a ella, mirando el aire, con una expresión un tanto extrañada.

Luego se sonrió para sí misma y se tocó la mejilla con uno de sus cascos.

-Yo también te amo- susurró al aire

Discord se vió muy sorprendido al igual que el espíritu quien de inmediato iluminó su cuerno y desapareció el recuerdo, apareciendo de nuevo afuera de la casa, entre el frío y la nieve.

El draconecus se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, meditando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Ella me sintió? ¿Supo que yo estaba ahí?- dijo más para si mismo que para el espíritu.

-Se dice que el amor es una fuerza que vence las barreras del espacio la distancia y el tiempo Discord, supongo que pudo haber sido algún remanente de los fuertes sentimientos que Fluttershy tenia por ti lo que hizo que pudiera sentirte al menos por un momento. Pero no debías hacer eso...- dijo Twilight en un tono que parecía molesto.

-¿Hacer que cosa espíritu?- inquirió el draconecus un poco atemorizado de pronto por el tono de la alicornio.

-Hacer lo que hiciste fue en contra de las reglas del orden natural, sin mencionar que pudiste haber provocado un caos y un desastre en el curso que tomó el tiempo a partir de ese instante en el que Fluttershy susurró esa frase...- pronunció el espíritu cambiando de tamaño de nuevo hasta alcanzar una altura de unos 6 metros y envolviendose en llamas muy potentes de inmediato.

-Perdóna espíritu, no sabia lo que hacia, supongo que no pens...- dijo Discord muy asustado viendose interrumpido por el enojado espíritu.

-Ese es el punto Draconecus, no pensaste, no lo hiciste ahora y no lo hiciste antes cuando hubieras podido evitar que Fluttershy se alejara de ti. ¡Nunca piensas!- pronunció el espíritu emanando llamas a diestra y siniestra.

Conforme mas fuego expelía la alicornio reducía su tamaño. Pero las llamas que expedía se mantenían ardiendo ahí donde caían y poco a poco comenzaron a alargarse y contraerse, dando a entender que estaban tomando una forma definida.

Pronto, las formas raras comenzaron a tener sentido y se consolidaron, para terror y confusión de Discord, en varios de los ponies que el draconecus había visto esa noche y que habían formado parte importante de su vida.

En total terminaron por aparecer cuatro ponies que Discord había visto durante la visita a sus memorias, entre los que se encontraban: Su hermana adoptiva Coco Pomel, su antiguo jefe, El señor Big Machintosh Apple, El Bat-pony que fuese su amigo y compañero de trabajo Dark Mist, y su amada y querida pegaso que se habia quedado con su corazón, Fluttershy.

Entre ellos cuatro y Twilight, comenzaron a avanzar de modo amenazante y con ceños fruncidos hacia el draconecus, que solo comenzó a retroceder asustado hasta encontrarse de espaldas en la pared de la casa.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, no la aprovechaste- espetó Dark Mist con desprecio hacia el draconecus.

-No tenias ningún derecho a hacer eso Discord, ¡ninguno!-gritó Coco Pomel.

-Mi vida ahora le pertenece a alguien más, ya es tarde para lamentarse Discord, te olvidaste de mi durante 7 años, ahora debes olvidarme durante el resto de tu vida, es sencillo, no debería de serte muy difícil- decía Fluttershy frunciendo el ceño y con una voz extrañamente más grave.

-Eyup- se limitó a decir el señor Mac.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse y cerrar lentamente el paso del draconecus hacia cualquier sitio. Discord solo podía retroceder.

-¡Alenjense de mi, no se me acerquen!- decía Discord pegado a la pared de la casa, mientras miraba con terror y angustia a esas caras que se le acercaban reprochandole cosas.

El cielo se volvió oscuro mientras los vientos comenzaron a soplar con furia en todas direcciones. Los copos de nieve ya no caían con gracia y delicadeza, sino que ahora se estrellaban violentamente con todo lo que se encontraran en su camino acumulandose con una velocidad bestial.

Los ponies se acercban más y más, hasta que los cuerpos de todos se tocaban y hacían sentir a Discord una claustrofobia y un calor sofocante y asfixiante.

La casa detrás de Discord pronto pasó de ser una linda y pintoresca vivienda a poco mas que un montón de maderos viejos apilados unos sobre otros, entre el crujir de sus paredes y estructura. Parecía que hubieran pasado 6 décadas en 6 segundos.

Los ponies lentamente comenzaron a Volverse fuego otra vez, y Discord sentia que comenzaba a quemarse.

-¡Nooo, porfavor se los suplico, lo siento lo siento, basta porfavor, lo siento!- rogaba Discord.

Las llamas se cernían sobre él y Discord podía sentir el olor de su propia carne quemandose.

En cierto momento, el draconecus cerró los ojos y soltando una ultima lágrima se lamentó.

-Lo siento- dijo y se resignó a lo que le pasara acontinuación.

Sintió que su cuerpo era cubierto por las llamas y sintió un dolor inmenso recorrerle todo su ser. Acto seguido todo lo que sentía y escuchaba desapareció por completo.

Ya no sentía las llamas en su cuerpo, ni las voces de los espectros alrededor suyo, ni la nieve bajo sus patas.

Esperó unos segundos para ver si algo sucedía y cuando nada ocurrió abrió lentamente los ojos.

Todo lo que pudo observar fueron cuatro paredes que el habia visto infinidad de veces. Una chimenea, un reloj de péndulo, un suelo de madera muy conocido y una enorme cama.

Discord sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que se encontraba sano y salvo en su cuarto, vestido aun con su pijama y envuelto entre las sabanas de su cama.

Alargó su cuerpo y se desenredó como pudo de las telas que lo aprisionaban. Cuando estuvo por fin libre, se sentó en su cama y se puso a meditar sobre los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hace solo unos instantes antes.

Todo habia sido tan extraño, tan profundo, tan...irreal.

Discord arrugó el entrecejo y se dió mentalmente un facepalm al saberse haber sido tan estúpido.

Todo habia sido un sueño. Un estúpido sueño que habia tenido por alguna razón.

Claro, había llegado a su casa, había cenado su avena y se había acostado a dormir sin más demora.

Todo lo que sucedió después habia sido solo un sueño. La visita de Tirek, su charla con él, la visita de esa extraña y gruñona alicornio que le habia mostrado su pasado.

Todo eso había sido maquilado por su imaginación y por el estrés que había tenido en el día. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonto para creer por segundo que eso había sido real.

-¡Bahh, pamplinas!- dijo Discord acostandose en su cama, convencido de que todo por lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos habían sido solo desvaríos de su mente jugandole una mala pasada.

Se acomodó para volver a dormir y cuando estuvo en posición casqueó los dedos para levitar las sábanas hasta su cabeza y poder dormir el resto de la noche. Luego volvió a chasquear los dedos cuando las sábanas no subieron. Luego los chasqueó una tercera vez, y nada pasó.

Discord abrió los ojos con terror. El draconecus miró sus garras y luego a las sábanas de su cama. Chasqueó los dedos una cuarta, quinta, sexta y séptima vez y sus temores se confirmaron cuando las sábanas no se movieron ni un ápice.

El draconecus comenzó a sudar frío, y su garganta se cerró de repente cuando escuchó al reloj de péndulo marcar las dos de la mañana, jamás ese sonido le había asustado tanto.

Discord cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor, aunque no supiera exactamente que esperar ahora.

Se mantuvo así un momento y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y a admirar su entorno. No había pasado nada importante...salvo por un pequeño detalle.

De el espacio que había entre el suelo y la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua a la de Discord se podía ver una línea de luz dorada que parecía venir del otro lado de la puerta.

A Discord se le erizaron los cabellos de su crin. No se suponía que hubiera nadie del otro lado. No debía haber luz.

Con un temor latente recorriendole la espina se bajo lentamente de su cama y se comenzó a acercar a la puerta.

Hizo amago de tomar la perilla y abrir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer tal cosa hubo una voz potente que parecía venir de todas direcciones que le habló y lo dejó paralizado en su lugar.

-Será mejor que entres de una vez, ya que no tenemos toda la noche como ves- dijo la voz en una rima algo forzada.

Discord se sintió algo confundido al principio pero inmediatamente después giró la perilla de la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Lo que encontró lo dejó estupefacto.

Discord había jugado muchas veces con formas imposibles y volúmenes impensables dentro de espacios reducidos. Inclusive había convertido una vez una simple jaula para hámsters en un laberinto tan loco como imposible de resolver y había hecho pasar un gran dolor de cabeza al dueño del roedor.

Pero el ver que alguien más había hecho algo parecido con una de las habitaciones de su hogar lo dejo bastante shockeado.

Ahora, no habían convertido dicha habitación en un laberinto muy difícil, sino que había aumentado de tamaño hasta alcanzar una altura aproximada de 30 o 35 metros del techo al suelo. Discord se asomó fuera de la habitación y corroboró que por fuera la altura del techo no sobrepasaba los 3 metros.

Otra cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Discord fue que la habitación estaba llena hasta el techo de toda clase de manjares navideños, para todas las clases de ponies.

Habia estofado de arvejas con arroz agridulce, ensalada de manzana con crema y miel, pastel de frutas, puré de papas con gravy, y , según Discord pudo notar, también había platillos que le parecieron raros para un pony, como bacalao, pavo ahumado, lomo de cerdo en salsa de piña, y muchísimos otros platillos que tenían una pinta suculenta.

-Te noto asombrado. Me sorprende, siendo el "dios del caos", a esta y mas rarezas deberías estar acostumbrado- dijo la voz de modo atronador. Al draconecus le parecía que toda la cuadra podría escuchar a ese espíritu perfectamente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿En donde estás?- preguntó el draconecus una vez habiendo salido de su estupor.

-Si con una simple mirada no me puedes avistar entonces esos ojos deberías hacerte revisar- dijo la voz bromeando

Discord puso un ceño fruncido.

-Tengo una vista perfecta, tu estas haciendote el gracioso espíritu te haces invisible a propósito- contestó el draconecus.

-Muy por el contrario mi extravagante compañero. Si algo que puedo asegurarte, es que jugar bromas no quiero. Mi misión en esta bella noche es clara, mostrarte tu verdad y realidad y ver si tu codicia para- dijo la voz.

-¿Entonces porque te escondes?- dijo el draconecus hablando al aire y mirando en todas direcciones.

Hubo un momento de silencio y acto seguido apareció frente a Discord una gigantesca cebra de ojos azules muy profundos, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Jesucristo!- gritó el draconecus.

-¡Boo!- dijo la cebra sonriendo.

-¿Que pretendes espíritu? ¿Matarme del susto?- dijo indignado el draconecus.

\- Sin un corazón cálido ni sentido del humor. Cielos amigo mío, esperaba que fuera solo un rumor- contestó la cebra, aun con sus rimas y un deje de gracia que el draconecus no alcanzaba comprender.

-Ya basta espíritu. ¿Que rayos hace toda esta comida aquí? Es más, ¿Quién rayos eres tú para empezar?- dijo Discord algo malhumorado por el susto y la actitud algo extraña de la cebra.

-Mi nombre es Zecora. Soy el espíritu de las Navidades del presente. Y por lo que veo, tu jubilo navideño siempre has tenido ausente.- contestó la cebra señalandose a si misma con un casco.

Discord estaba algo cansado del rimar absurdo de la cebra. No le veía el punto al asunto.

-Bueno Zecora, ¿de dónde salió toda esta comida y porqué la trajiste aquí?- preguntó el draconecus algo molesto.

\- Esto de aquí, amigo mío, es el banquete del alma. Se regocija con la caridad y la bondad y se nutre con el amor y la verdad.- dijo la cebra señalando todos los platillos con su casco.

Discord cruzó los brazos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, que bueno que el alma de no se quien rayos vaya a tener una linda cena, pero porfavor querrías quitar todo esto de aquí. El jarabe y las salsas podrían manchar mi piso- dijo el draconecus.

La cebra lo miró durante un segundo y luego puso una cara de ligera decepción.

-Haaa, no hay razón entendible para tu falta de admiración. ¿Tu pecho está seco, vacío de un corazón?- preguntó la cebra dando dos pisotones en el suelo con su casco delantero haciendo temblar la habitación.

Inmediatamente después de ello toda la comida y banquetes desaparecieron y un báculo gigante apareció junto a la cebra, ella lo tomó con uno de sus cascos. Cuando lo hizo, la punta superior del báculo se prendío en llamas, como si fuera una clase de antorcha.

Luego de eso, Zecora miró a Discord con una ceja en alto.

-Gracias- dijo el draconecus, aun con los brazos cruzados y su deje de mal humor.

-De nada, mi amigo gruñón- contestó la cebra.

Discord se molestó un poco con la actitud juguetona de la cebra frente a él, parecía que le habían mandado solo un fantasma juguetón.

-Dime Zecora, ¿hay algo que debas mostrarme o te quedaras aquí rimando toda la noche?- dijo Discord cruzandose de brazos.

Zecora lo miró y le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza con el báculo.

-¡Aayyy! ¿Porqué rayos hiciste eso?- dijo el draconecus sobandose la cabeza.

-La paciencia es un tema fundamental en la vida de todo ser, con algo de practica y entendimiento podrías hacerla florecer.  
Pero si tan impaciente estás, de mis cascos sujetate fuerte y presta atención a lo que verás- dijo la cebra de ese modo atronador que Discord no comprendía como es que nadie escuchaba.

Zecora tomó el báculo con fuerza y lo elevó unos metros del suelo, inmediatamente después dio dos golpes en el piso con el extremo inferior del objeto.

De pronto la habitación comenzó a temblar y a sacudirse violentamente.

Los maderos de las paredes, los cristales, los candelabros del techo, toda la habitación en general parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier segundo, y Discord temblaba con esa posibilidad.

-¿¡Qué está pasando espíritu!? ¿¡Qué le haces a mi casa!?- preguntó el draconecus aferrado a las patas de la cebra enroscando su cuerpo alrededor de una de ellas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Mi advertencia hiciste bien en escuchar, porque ahora por el cielo vamos a volar!- dijo Zecora y acto seguido dió dos golpes de nueva cuenta en el suelo con su báculo.

La habitación se estremeció más fuerte aún y de un momento a otro Discord sintió como se separaba de cuajo del resto de su casa haciendo un gran estruendo.

Discord abrió los ojos con timidez y la mandíbula se le desencajó cuando vio que el suelo de su habitación se había vuelto transparente y que además la habitación misma estaba surcando el cielo a alta velocidad.

La cebra soltó una risotada en júbilo, divertida por la reacción del draconecus y feliz por el simple hecho de sacarle un buen susto a ese anciano amargado.

Discord se enroscó más fuerte alrededor de la pata de la cebra y cerró los ojos. Estaba atemorizado, confundido y perplejo por lo que este espíritu acababa de hacerle a uno de los cuartos de su mansión.

-Hahahahahaha, abre los ojos mi amigo, disfruta este grato paseo conmigo- decía Zecora riendo mientras volaban rápidamente por el firmamento estrellado.

Discord solo se mantuvo aferrado al espíritu sin mover ni un músculo, temblando como gelatina hasta que sintió que la habitación había dejado de moverse.

-Abre los ojos y mira atentamente, presta atención a este fragmento del presente- dijo Zecora despacio para que Discord se decidiera a mirar.

El carcomería abrió los ojos y dejó de temblar cuando vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera su habitación había atravesado una casa sin hacer un completo desastre.

Ahora se encontraban dentro de un inmueble algo grande. No tanto como la mansión de Discord pero no era una casa pequeña.

Ahí dentro habían muchísimos ponies y también otras criaturas entre las que Diacord pudo contar a una grifo, tres Yaks, un burro y una mula que parecían haber ido juntos a la fiesta, una serpiente marina enorme con un peinado algo ridículo que Discord se preguntaba como rayos le había hecho para entrar, tres perros diamante y un pequeño lagarto que permanecía impávido observando la celebración desde un rincón sobre la mesa del comedor con unos enormes ojos violetas.

A Discord ese último invitado se le antojo demasiado extraño. De no ser porque de un momento a otro sacó la lengua y lamió uno de sus ojos, el draconecus hubiera podido jurar que se trataba de una estatua bastante perturbadora. De hecho por un instante, a Discord le pareció que el singular lagarto podía verlo y que lo observaba fijamente.

Fué una suerte y un alivió para él que Pinkie Pie apareciera de repente y tomara al pequeño lagarto entre sus cascos mientras le ponía un pequeño suéter...¡Un segundo! ¿Pinkie Pie estaba ahí?.

-¿Esa es Pinkie Pie?-preguntó Discord algo sorprendido.

-¿Porqué tu sorpresa tan repentina? ¿No sabias que esta casa pertenece a tu sobrina?- preguntó el espíritu levantando una ceja ligeramente.

Discord se sintió algo avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabia donde vivía su única sobrina y eso que ella había pasado todas las Navidades a dejarle una invitación a su cena de Navidad con su dirección escrita, ¿Tan despistado era que nunca se habia percatado?.

-Supongo que no la visito mucho- susurró Discord entre dientes desviando la mirada.

La cebra negó ligeramente con la cabeza y luego se quedó atenta a la celebración que sucedía frente a ellos. Discord puso atención igual.

-¡Muy bien chicos!, ¡¿todos se están divirtiendo?!- gritó alegre la yegua de melena esponjosa subida a la cima del árbol de Navidad que había en un rincón de la sala.

Todos vitorearon en señal de afirmación.

-¡Excelente, porque Gummy acaba de sugerirme la más grandiofantasticomaravillastica de las ideas!, ¡Jugaremos..."Yo pienso, intuyo o deduzco"!- gritó la pony rosada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie habia escuchado jamás hablar de ese juego. Discord solo se apretó un poco el tabique de la nariz mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Inclusive el espíritu levantó una ceja en confusión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gusta la idea?- preguntó Pinkie algo extrañada de que todos se hubieran quedado callados.

-Jajaja me parece una fantástica idea cariño, pero tal vez deberías explicarles a nuestros amigos primero como se juega, dudo que algo de ellos lo haya escuchado antes- dijo un semental de pelaje oro con una crin marrón abultada en un afro muy similar al peinado de Pinkie. Cuerpo algo larguirucho y más bien delgado para ser un semental. Ojos verdes y una cola corta pero igualente marrón y abultada al igual que su crin. Tenia una cutie mark de un sandwich de queso derretido.

-¡ooohh, OOps! Creo que quizás olvidé ese pequeño detalle, gracias mi amor, ¿que haría sin ti Cheese?- dijo la yegua rosada en un tono meloso dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios al semental.

-¿Para que estamos los esposos?- dijo el semental con un deje cómico que hizo reír a todos.

Discord se quedó petrificado en su lugar. ¿Esposo? ¿Pinkie tenia esposo? ¿Su sobrina Pinkamena Diane Pie se habia casado? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Porqué no sabia de esto?.

Estas y muchas más preguntas corrían por la mente de Discord al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algo más. "¿Cuanto tiempo he estado perdiendo sin enterarme de estas cosas?".

-¡Muy bien todo el mundo, formen un circulo, vamos formemos un gran circulo para explicar el juego!- dijo el semental que Pinkie habia referido como Chesse.

-Muy bien chicos. El juego es simple. Yo pienso en un ser, animal, vegetal o cosa y ustedes deben tratar de adivinar que o quien es. Para hacerlo ustedes deben hacer preguntas en forma de suposición utilizando siempre las palabras "yo pienso" "yo intuyo" o "yo deduzco" y diciendo una característica que ustedes crean puede tener lo que sea que yo esté pensando. Yo solo puedo responder con un "si" o un "no" a cada una de las suposiciones que ustedes hagan. Una vez que crean que saben que tengo en mente deben gritarlo en voz alta. Gana el primero que de con la respuesta correcta. ¿Todos entendieron?- preguntó Pinkie con un enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Debido a que la pony habia dicho las reglas del juego a la velocidad del batir de las alas de un colibrí, todos pusieron una expresión algo confusa en sus rostros. Discord no podía creer que alguien pudiera hablar tan rápido.

Después de repetir las reglas (esta vez a una velocidad normal y esta vez explicadas por Chesse Sandwich) todos comprendieron el juego y estaban listos para comenzar a jugar.

-¡De acuerdo ya que él propuso el juego yo digo que el primer turno sea para Gummy!- gritó la pony alocada poniendo al extraño lagarto en el centro del circulo de invitados.

-¡Muy bien Gummy, yo intuyo que es un vegetal!- dijo Pinkie para extrañeza de todos hablandole al lagarto.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si y Gummy solamente lamió su ojo y abandonó la habitación a paso ligero bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

-¡Rayos!, tantos años jugando con él y nunca puedo adivinarlo, era tan evidente que era "el piar de los mapaches azules de Borneo en época de apareamiento"- dijo Pinkie decepcionada.

Todos, incluyendo al espíritu pusieron una cara de confusión mientras una pequeña gota de sudor les resbalaba por la nuca.

-Ammm...sí, ¿que tal si la siguiente eres tú Pinkie?- propuso Chesse rascandose un poco la cabeza.

-Está bien, listo, empiecen- dijo Pinkie poniéndose al centro del circulo.

-Yo intuyo que puede ser un animal- dijo una unicornio entre los invitados.

-Sí- respondió Pinkie sonriendo tranquila con los ojos cerrados.

-yo intuyo que...tiene plumas- dijo alguien más por entre la multitud.

-Sí- respondió Pinkie de la misma forma.

Discord comenzó a aburrirse, ahora recordaba porque no quería venir a las fiestas de su sobrina.

-Pss, es evidente que es alguna clase de pájaro- dijo Discord con un deje de indiferencia cruzandose de brazos habiendo escuchado las dos primeras suposiciones.

-yo pienso que tiene...ahmm...¿cuernos?- dijo uno de los más pequeños entre la multitud de invitados.

-¿Cuernos? ¿En que clase de ave piensas niño?- dijo Discord en tono burlón.

-Sí- respondió Pinkie tranquila.

-Lo ve...espera ¿Qué?- dijo Discord

-Un segundo, ¿el animal que piensas tiene cuernos? ¿Cuernos y plumas?- dijo uno de los invitados al fondo.

-Sip, así es- respondió Pinkie con naturalidad.

-¿Segura que es un animal real amor?- preguntó Chesse.

-¡Duh! Pues claro que si- respondió la yegua como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Deacuerdo entonces...yo deduzco que tienes alas- dijo el burro presente.

-Sip- respondió Pinkie.

-Yo creo que tiene...¿crin?- dijo de nuevo el niño que habia sugerido los cuernos. Solo dios sabe en que clase de animal pensaba.

Todos estaban por reír cuando Pinkie respondió.

-Sip, la tiene-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y comenzaban a sospechar que Pinkie solo estaba diciendo que si para que nadie pusiera adivinar en que pensaba.

-Pinkie, si sabes que tienes que pensar en algo que nosotros podamos adivinar ¿verdad?- dijo la gran serpiente marina del peinado ridículo.

-Sip, ya lo sé- respondió ella muy tranquila.

-Por ende tiene que existir, también sabes eso ¿no?- dijo otro pony por entre la multitud.

-Por supuesto- dijo Pinkie tranquila.

-¿Entonces a que juegas? ¿Dime alguna vez has visto a ese animal en que piensas?- dijo un semental pegaso algo molesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de ponche.

-Oh, claro que si, un montón de veces, de hecho lo vi ayer- respondió Pinkie.

-¿Lo has visto en otro lugar que no sea solo en tu cabeza?- preguntó alguien más por ahí entre los invitados.

-¡Ya les dije que sí, que pasa chicos esas preguntas no son parte del juego!- respondió Pinkie algo molesta.

-Espíritu, ¿Porqué me estás mostrando esto?- dijo Discord que no le veía el sentido ni al juego ni a su presencia ahí. Quería irse de ahí. No se sentía ni en ambiente ni tampoco a gusto en ese lugar. Ese lagarto podría andar por ahí, observandolo.

Zecora solo se mantuvo en silencio y le sonrió, dándole a entender que debían quedarse a mirar un poco más.

-Muy bien Pinkie, solo dinos, ¿estás ciento porciento segura de que este animal es real? ¿No lo estás inventando?- dijo una yegua terrestre de pelaje gris y peinado sofisticado, tenia una clave de sol como cutie mark.

-¡Ya les dije que sí, vamos chicos, no es tan difícil traten de adivinar!- dijo Pinkie sonriendo al ver que lo que ella pensó seria fácil estaba siendo todo un desafío para todos.

-Mmm...un segundo, cuernos, con alas, plumas y crin, mmm dejame adivinar, yo deduzco que tiene un ala de murciélago- dijo Chesse.

-Sip, exacto-

-Muy bien, yo creo que tiene cuerpo de serpiente- dijo Chesse de nuevo, sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Pinkie sonriendo al ver que su esposo comenzaba a adivinar.

-Yo intuyo que tiene un colmillo, cabeza de pony, unos ojos amarillos, barba de chivo, una garra de León, otra de águila, una pata de jabalí y una de dragón, con una mala actitud y un ceño fruncido así- dijo Chesse poniendo una cara de amargura y enojo con el mundo.

-Ajajaja exacto, si- dijo Pinkie riendo por la imitación de su esposo.

-Oh Pinkie solo a ti se te ocurre. Es tu tío Discord, ¿no es así?- dijo Chesse sonriente.

-¡Si!- gritó en júbilo la pony de melena esponjosa.

Acto seguido todos estallaron en risas.

Discord se habia quedado atento desde que Chesse dijo sobre el ala de murciélago y no le hizo gracia que todos se rieran de su persona. ¿Quienes se creían que eran esos ponies para reírse de él?.

-Jajaja debí haberlo sabido desde que dijiste que era un animal, creo que mejor debiste haber dicho que era una bestia, jajajaja- dijo una unicornio blanca con una crin de un corte algo desarreglado y con dos tonos distintos de azul.

-¡Vinyl!- la reprendió la yegua de cuero gris del peinado sofisticado.

-¿Qué? Relajate Tavi, sabes que solo bromeo. Además inclusive Pinkie sabe que su tío es horrible- dijo la unicornio defendiendose.

-Aún así no es correcto - reprendió la yegua gris.

-No, no. Está bien, se que mi tío no se comporta de la mejor manera que puede y entiendo que se expresen así de él- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa algo tristona.

Discord se sorprendió un poco, ¿de verdad su sobrina estaba deacuerdo en que se expresaran así de él?

-Ay no-susurró Vinyl al ver la expresión de Pinkie, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-Saben, muchas veces siento lastima por él. Quiero decir, todos los años lo invito a pasar las Navidades con nosotros, lo invito a venir a cenar y no acepta, ¿Y que es lo pasa?, se queda sin cenar. Se pierde de esto, la compañía y calidez de una gran familia y amigos y prefiere encerrarse en su grande y fría mansión, sin nadie que lo acompañe. Se que es cruel aveces y todo, jaja incluso hasta trató de arrojarme dentro de un caldero con ponche caliente...- mencionó Pinkie riendo ligeramente.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar eso. Inclusive Discord. No por la atrocidad que hubiera significado sumergir a Pinkie en ese caldero, sino porque la yegua no parecía guardador ningún rencor.

-Pero se que dentro de él hay bondad. Tal vez muy muy dentro de él, pero sé que está ahí- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó alguien de entre la  
Multitud.

-Porque se que amaba a mi madre- dijo Pinkie con una ligera lágrima corriendo por su mejilla derecha.

Discord se quedó helado al escuchar eso. Nunca se imaginó que Pinkie supiera quien habia sido su madre, después de todo Coco murió en el parto.

-En realidad yo no conocí a mamá, pero si conocí al tío Discord. Siempre parecía triste y se apartaba de todos. Siempre pensé que tal vez era porque yo no le caía bien o algo, hasta que me contaron de mamá. Ellos no eran hermanos de sangre pero sé que Discord quería mucho a mi mamá, como si realmente hubiera sido su hermana, sé que alguien que es capaz de querer así no puede ser tan malo...- dijo Pinkie meditando en lo que significaba Discord para su mamá

-Quiero que el tío Discord sepa que le agradezco haber amado tanto a mi madre como seguramente la hubiera amado yo si la hubiera conocido. Quiero que sepa que lo quiero y que quiero ser su amiga, que quiero conocer a ese Discord que mi madre quiso tanto y quiero que sepa que aunque piense que esta solo en este mundo, siempre tendrá aquí a su familia. Es por eso que sin importar que me saque a rastras de su negocio o trate de hervirme en ponche, yo seguiré invitandolo a venir a cenar todos los años. Quiero que sepa que lo voy a querer de aquí hasta el fin de mis días y no voy a parar hasta que acepte. La unión familiar es importante en Navidad y mientras yo siga aquí, el tío Discord tendrá una familia a quien acudir - dijo Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos aplaudieron al discurso que Pinki acababa de dar y Chesse sandwich se acercó para besar a su esposa.

-Tu corazón de oro me sigue sorprendiendo todos los días mi vida, te amo- dijo el semental una vez terminado el beso.

Varios de los presentes estaban tirando lágrimas por tan bonito y puro sentimiento, y Vinyl lloraba a moco tendido sobre Octavia quien la tranquilizaba dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-Propongo un brindis por el tío Discord, que su mal humor y su corazón duro no sean motivo de que pase una triste navidad, ¡Por el tío Discord!- dijo Chesse Sandwich levantando una copa de vino y todos los demás lo imitaron.

Si alguien hubiera podido percatarse de la habitación fantasma que había atravesado la mitad de la sala, hubiera podido ver en su interior a una cebra de gran tamaño sonriendo triunfante y a un draconecus que lloraba en silencio pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Su sobrina, aun por más mal que este la tratara, seguía queriendolo y amandolo. Y siempre reservaría un lugar especial en su corazón para él.

Discord sintió un calor invadirlo desde la punta de su cornamenta hasta las plumas blancas de su cola. Y se sintió profundamente agradecido con Pinkie Pie por las hermosas palabras que le habia dedicado.

-Heredó el corazón de su madre- dijo Zecora esta vez sin rimar.

-Sí...lo hizo-dijo Discord con un nudo en la garganta y con dificultad para hablar.

-Vamos no nos podemos quedar, aun hay mucho que te debo mostrar- dijo la cebra golpeando el suelo de nueva cuenta dos veces con su báculo.

Igual que la ultima vez la habitación entera salió volando y se movía por todo Londres entre casas y viviendas. Esquivando toda clase de edificaciones y surcando el cielo como una estrella fugaz.

Finalmente la habitación se detuvo en un lugar que Discord desconocía, y se internó en la casa que quedó frente a ellos, nuevamente sin hacer ningún desorden o mover un solo ladrillo o madero.

-Aunque la respuesta conozco, te debo preguntar, dime Discord, ¿conoces este lugar?- preguntó la cebra mirando inquisitivamente al draconecus.

-No...y no creo que sea del mismo rumbo por donde vive mi sobrina, esta casa...todas las casas aquí en realidad parecen mucho más pequeñas y...también más humildes..-contestó Discord mirando alrededor.

-Sorprendido no deberías estar, pues con su salario esto es todo lo que Spike se puede costear- respondió Zecora haciendo avanzar la habitación más adentro en la casa.

Cuando avanzaron hasta estar frente al comedor Discord pudo ver una pequeña mesa ya puesta con platos y cubiertos. Le parecía algo pequeña teniendo en cuenta que ahí vivían dragones.

Luego más al fondo habia una pequeña sala con una chimenea. Unos cuantos pasos a la derecha estaba la cocina y no habia mucho más en la planta baja.

-Espíritu, ¿esta es de verdad la casa de Spike?- preguntó el draconecus.

-Es aquí, no hay duda de ello, aunque algo pequeña y escasa es un lugar muy bello- respondió la cebra.

-Pues sí, es lindo y todo pero no parece muy espaciosa como para que vivan dragones- dijo Discord.

-es un extraño caso el que propones, ¿Porqué piensas que aquí viven dragones?- preguntó el espíritu.

-Bueno Spike es un dragón y dijiste que esta era su casa. Imagino que aquí es donde viven su esposa e hijos ¿No?- dijo Discord algo confundido.

-Jajaja bueno, lo que me dices es cierto, aunque si observas de cerca quizás te lleves un desconcierto- se rió el espíritu.

Discord no entendió a que se refería Zecora hasta que vio bajar por las escaleras a una yegua unicornio de color blanco, melena estilizada y perfectamente rizada, ojos azules como el mar y una cutiemark en forma de tres diamantes.

-Niños, bajen pronto, su padre llegará en cualquier momento- dijo la unicornio mientras bajaba por los escalones.

Discord se quedó un poco helado. Esa unicornio era hermosa, no tan hermosa como la pegaso que habia sido su gran amor pero en definitiva esta yegua podía hacer que se le cayera la saliva a más de un semental.

-¿Emmm...espíritu, quien es esa yegua?- preguntó el draconecus.

-Lo que preguntas es algo raro, es la esposa de tu empleado Spike claro- respondió Zecora.

Discord se quedó boquiabierto, parpadeando sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¿esa hermosa yegua despanpanante era la esposa de su empleado Spike?, Wow.

-¡Mamá, mamá, ¿ya llegó papá?!- corría una potrilla parecida a la unicornio blanca mayor, también era una unicornio, solo que esta tenia una melena con caireles de dos colores, morados y rosados.

-Sweetie ya te lo dije, les avisare cuando llegue, pero te agradezco que estés aquí antes que todos, ¿quieres ayudarme a mezclar el ponche?- respondió la unicornio.

-esta bien mami- dijo la niña para con su magia tomar el cucharón sumergido en el ponche y comenzar a mezclar.

-¡Bien hecho cariño, buen control del flujo mágico, estas aprendiendo muy rápido!- se alegro la yegua mayor

-Gracias mami- dijo alegre sin perder la concentración.

-Tal vez algún día seas tan buena como yo- mencionó una yegua unicornio de pelaje y crines color menta bajando las escaleras con un aire presuntuoso.

-Lyra, deja a tu hermana en paz, vamos, ayudame antes de que llegue tu padre- mencionó la unicornio blanca.

-Esta bien mamá- dijo la yegua.

Discord estaba algo confundido. Para empezar, no comprendía como es que Spike tenia por esposa a una unicornio tan hermosa como la que tenia al frente cocinando algo que olió bastante extraño en la estufa. Y la pregunta crucial ¿Como es que Spike había tenido esa descendencia siendo él un dragón y su esposa una unicornio? No lo entendía.

-Emm espíritu, dime, ¿como es posible que de la unión de Spike y esa unicornio hayan tenido esta descendencia? ¿No deberían ser algo así como mitad pony mitad dragón?- preguntó Discord algo desubicado.

-Aun para mi hay cosas que siguen siendo un misterio, aunque en este caso no creo que sea un asunto serio. Como mi hermana seguramente te dijo hace solo un momento "se dice que el amor transciende las barreras del espacio y el tiempo".  
Dudo que para algo tan poderoso, las diferencias de especies sean algo estorboso.- mencionó la cebra viendo al peculiar grupo de ponies hijos de la unicornio y el dragón.

El draconecus se quedó meditando. Si Fluttershy habia podido sentirlo siendo solo una sombra del pasado debido a que aun almacenaba algo del amor tan puro que le tuvo a Discord entonces Spike podía procrear ponies perfectamente normales con una yegua.

-El amor no tiene limites- dijo Discord susurrando más para si mismo que para el espíritu.

Zecora miró a Discord por un segundo cuando dijo esto y le sonrió aunque él no se percatara de eso, paracia que estaba comprendiendo.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entró una yegua color crema con una crin bicolor de azul marino oscuro y rosado . Cargaba junto con un potrillo ligeramente más pequeño que ella, de piel marrón y crin anaranjada una bandeja que parecía tener algo caliente.

-¡Bon Bon, Button, llegaron, que bueno que lo hicieron antes que su padre- dijo la unicornio de crin estilizada corriendo a socorrer a sus hijos para cargar la bandeja.

-Sip, es una fortuna que llegáramos antes, no podíamos empezar la cena sin el platillo favorito de papá ¿no?- dijo Button ajustando su mandíbula por cargar la bandeja durante su recorrido a casa.

-Se que el lo apreciará mucho cariño, gracias- dijo la yegua blanca poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¡Ya llegó ya llegó!- gritó la pequeña Sweetie Bell mirando por la ventana.

-¡Oh oh! ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Lyra reuniendo a toda la familia tras un sillón cercano a la puerta. Les dijo que guardaran silencio.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y Lyra abrió la puerta con su magia pero sin moverse de detrás del sillón, querían sorprender a su padre.

-¡Rarity ya estamos en casa!- dijo Spike entrando a la casa y encontrandola "vacía".

-¿Rarity? ¿Niños?- preguntó él dragón mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿En donde están todos papi?- preguntó una pequeña pegaso anaranjada con crines violetas que estaba montada en la espalda del dragón.

-No lo sé scoots, parece como si se hubieran marchado a alguna part...-

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos saltando de detrás del sillón.

-¡Niños, Cariño, ¿que ocurre? no me hagan eso, me preocuparon por un momento!- dijo el dragón sonriendo y abrazando a su familia.

-Oh calma papá, solo queríamos darte un saludo sorpresa, es todo- dijo la yegua dirigida como Lyra.

-Si, fue su idea mi amor ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó la yegua acercándose donde el dragón y la pequeña pegaso, dándole un cariñoso y tierno beso en los labios al primero y un apretado abrazo a la segunda.

-Oh fue excelente, pasamos por el parque de regreso de la iglesia y le prometí a Scootaloo llevarla a ella y los niños mañana para que jueguen un rato con la nieve- dijo Spike estirando un poco sus alas para sacudirse la nieve que pudiera haberle caído y exhalando una ligera llama solo para calentar su garganta.

-Me parece una buena idea, siempre y cuando Scootaloo no se sobre-esfuerce, ya sabes lo que pasa si hace demasiada actividad física- dijo la unicornio bajando a la pegaso de la espalda del dragón con su magia.

-Estoy bien mami, sabes que soy una pony de tierra muy fuerte- dijo la pequeña.

-¿Pony de tierra?, Cariño, no digas eso, tal vez no puedas volar por el problema de tu columna, pero esa alas están ahí, eres toda una pegaso sin importar si puedes volar o no- dijo la unicornio dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente a la pequeña provocando una ligera risa en esta.

-algún día volaré mami te lo prometo- dijo la pequeña anaranjada con esperanza en su voz.

Rarity y Sike se miraron durante un pequeño momento con una expresión que Discord no tardó en reconocer. La habia visto muchas veces al tratar con ayunos clientes que no podían pagar sus deudas. La expresión del miedo al futuro. Aunque contrario a como solía suceder la mayor parte de las veces al ver esta mirada la siguiente expresión en los rostros del dragón y la unicornio fue una sonrisa seguida de orgullo y esperanza.

-Seguro que si hermosa, ahora vayan a lavarse los cascos que la cena ya esta lista- dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Ya escuchaste pequeña, arriba- dijo Bon Bon subiendo a la pegaso a su espalda para llevarla a lavarse.

Rarity se quedó mirando el camino que habían tomado sus hijas y recostó su cabeza en el cuerpo de su marido quien compartía su mirada.

-Es una pequeña excepcional, tiene tanta fe en que todo irá bien- dijo la yegua casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, podríamos aprender mucho de ella. De hecho cuando estábamos en la iglesia ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?- mencionó el dragón.

Rarity negó con la cabeza esperando por la respuesta.

-Dijo que quería sentarse hasta adelante porque quería que todo mundo viera que sus alas estaban atrofiadas y no funcionan, para que no olvidarán a aquel que hizo caminar a los cojos y ver a los ciegos. Quería que lo recordaran en Navidad- dijo el dragón con los ojos vidriosos.

-Es una pequeña maravillosa- dijo la unicornio.

Discord se sintió intrigado como nunca lo habia estado por la situación económica de su único empleado y por la situación familiar que tenia en casa.

Una vez que todos los habitantes de la casa estuvieron sentados a la mesa, la yegua referida por Spike como Rarity reveló por fin el contenido de la bandeja que habían traído Bon Bon y Button. Un bacalao de un tamaño mediano perfectamente cocinado y con una cubierta de jarabe agridulce de piña con hiervas selectas.

A Spike se le hizo agua la boca con solo inhalar el aroma del pescado.

-Esto huele delicioso- dijo el dragón impaciente por hincarle el diente a ese magnifico pez.

-¿De verdad te gusta esa cosa padre?- mencionó Button viendo con algo de asco el animal.

-Es algo delicioso hijo mío, y es aun más especial porque se que tú y Bon Bon lo trajeron especialmente para mi y eso lo hace el plato más delicioso del mundo- mencionó Spike.

-Mmm yo prefiero la comida de mamá, eso si es delicioso- dijo Button mirando su plato con una deliciosa patata horneada con queso fundido, sal, pimienta y crema bañada en una deliciosa salsa de champiñones, acompañando de una deliciosa crema de calabaza en un plato aparte.

-Gracias cariño, es todo un halago- respondió la unicornio de melena estilizada mientras acomodaba una servilleta alrededor de su cuello.

-Mmm esas porciones lucen algo pequeñas para ellos...incluso el bacalao luce pequeño- dijo Discord mirando atentamente la cena que estaba teniendo la familia.

-Tal vez sus estómagos no estén completamente saciados, pero sus corazones los mantienen tan llenos de amor que se sienten de lo más afortunados- respondió la cebra sin despegar la vista de la familia.

Discord de repente desvió la vista hacia la pequeña pegaso sentada a un lado de su padre y observó sus pequeñas alitas, totalmente rígidas e inmóviles, tenían una venda atada en la base e inclusive Discord pudo ver que se encontraban ligeramente torcidas hacia afuera y hacia la izquierda.

-Quiero proponer un brindis- dijo Spike levantando su copa- por esta maravillosa cena, por esta estupenda familia, por mi encantadora esposa y mis maravillosos hijos, que dios los bendiga hoy y siempre- dijo el dragón orgulloso.

-SALUD-dijeron todos y bebieron de sus copas el ponche y el vino.

-Oh casi lo olvido, también quiero proponer un brindis por aquel que hizo esta cena posible, el señor Discord- dijo Spike volviendo a levantar su copa.

El draconecus puso atención cuando escuchó que lo mencionaron y se mantuvo atento al brindis que se celebraba en su honor.

Todos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio debido a la extraña petición del dragón.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Spike algo confundido por que nadie levantara su copa.

-Humm... El señor Discord, claro me encantaría brindar por el ser más despreciable y malvado sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿Por qué no?- mencionó Rarity con desdén.

Discord se quedó algo shockeado por lo que habia dicho la unicornio.

-Raity, cariño...-

-No discutas conmigo Spike, sabes que ese draconecus es un patán amargado y un perfecto tacaño. Como me encantaría tenerlo aquí ahora mismo...le serviría un gigantesco plato de lo que pienso de él y espero que tuviera apetito porque le serviría varias rondas- dijo la unicornio bastante molesta.

-Amor, no hagas esto frente a los niños además es navidad...- dijo el dragón algo suplicante.

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto Spike, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No dejarte exhalar fuego o aire caliente en estos crudos días de invierno, eso es una crueldad, nisiquiera se digna en encender la chimenea porque es un desperdicio de carbón innecesario según él. Le has entregado muchos años de trabajo y aun se comporta como si fueras un completo desconocido y desconfía de tus capacidades. No sabe lo que es la humildad ni la compasión o la generosidad. Se mantiene tan lejos de todos que dudo que siquiera su propia sobrina lo conozca del todo.- mencionó la yegua irritada cruzando los cascos.

Discord no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa unicornio nisiquiera lo conocía pero parecía saber muy bien como se comportaba. Inclusive había acertado con el detalle de su sobrina. Se sintió algo culpable.

-Rarity, amor por favor, no hagas esto, no hoy...te lo pido, solo esta vez- dijo el dragón dedicando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposa con la esperanza de calmarla.

Rarity hizo un ligero puchero. Luego tomó aire y suspiró derrotada. Tomó su copa con su magia.

-Esta bien. Brindaré a su salud, pero solo por ti y por ser la fecha que es, no por él- dijo la unicornio aun indignada, luego se aclaró la voz -Por el señor Discord- dijo levantando su copa en alto.

-Salud- dijeron todos sin ánimo

-Que le aproveche- agregó Rarity con un desprecio en la voz que parecía que esas palabras le habían sabido a vinagre.

-Y que dios los bendiga a todos- mencionó la pequeña Scootaloo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos la miraron algo descolocados pero luego sonrieron ampliamente.

-Si cariño, que dios nos bendiga- dijo Rarity volviendo el  
ambiente más agradable y menos tenso que hace solo unos instantes.

Discord resopló molesto. ¿Quién se creía esa yegua?. Si no fuera por él en primer lugar no estarían teniendo esa cena.

Claro que, bueno si le pagara un poco más a Spike tal vez podrían costearse algo más abundante y que los dejara satisfechos. Y claro que, quizás el encender la chimenea de vez en cuando haría del despacho un lugar más acogedor de trabajo y Spike rendiría mucho más de lo que lo hacia con las condiciones de trabajo en que lo mantenía y así él podía tener más ganancias. Mmm...¿De verdad era tan cruel como afirmaba Rarity?.

Todo esto ocupaba la mente de Discord cuando una violenta tos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Siguió el sonido con la mirada hasta encontrar su fuente. Era la pequeña pegaso de las alitas torcidas que tosía violentamente.

Spike extendió una de sus alas y le dio ligeras palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla a expulsar lo que tuviera atorado.

Finalmente Scootaloo pareció poder tragar lo que tenia obstruyendo su garganta, respirando aliviada.

-¿Estás bien linda?- preguntó algo preocupado el dragón

-Sí papi, solo tuve un ligero pinchazo de nuevo, estaré bien- mencionó la pequeña pegaso sobando un poco su espalda con uno de sus cascos hasta donde alcanzaba.

Spike puso una mirada algo preocupada, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija le dijo que no había nada de que angustiarse, así que se relajó volviendo a degustar de su bacalao.

Caso contrario, Discord no parecía quedarse tranquilo. Esa pequeñita lo tenia algo preocupado. Le parecía que no estaba muy bien de salud.

-Espíritu, ¿Que es lo que le pasa a la pequeña?- preguntó el draconecus algo nervioso.

-Una malformación ósea no es cosa normal, sus alas se encuentran torcidas y con el tiempo lo estará también su columna vertebral- dijo la cebra sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Discord tragó duro. ¿Esa linda pegaso tendría su espalda torcida algún día? Pobrecita.

-Y...¿no se puede hacer algo para curarla?- preguntó el draconecus más nervioso que antes.

-Algo se puede hacer, pero por el momento es algo difícil de ver. Los tratamientos son caros y largos y los ingresos de la familia son algo amargos. No tienen mucho- dijo Zecora sin mirar a Diacord.

Discord observó de nueva cuenta a la pequeña y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Si bien por el momento parecía sana y fuerte, el draconecus sabia que dentro de algunos años no seria así. Los huesitos torcidos de sus alas comenzarían a presionar las vértebras a medida que fueran creciendo y cuando eso sucediera su espalda comenzaría a torcerse y deformaras hasta que finalmente la pequeñ Scootaloo fuera incapaz de caminar por completo...o peor.

Los huesos y esqueleto en general de un pegaso era más delgado que el de todos los demás ponies. Una malformación así en su columna podría hacer estragos con todo lo demás dentro de ella y acarrear otros problemas, como de circulación, mala distribución de los órganos e incluso la muerte.

Eso simplemente no podía estar bien, no solo estaba mal que la pequeña estuviera condenada a una vida de dolores horribles de espalda sino que nunca podría sentirse como un verdadero pegaso y nunca podría volar.

Se supone que los pegasos deben volar, si no solo serian ponies con alas.

Discord examinó nuevamente a la niña con su mirada. Su mente no paraba de visualizar el como seria el futuro de esa pobre potrilla si no hacían algo para ayudarla.

Pensaba en eso cuando una idea lúgubre se coló en su mente y lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Espíritu...dime...la pequeña Scootaloo...ella...¿Ella se va a recuperar? ¿Ella va a sobrevivir?- preguntó el draconecus algo temeroso.

Zecora se inclinó un poco y pronunció con esa voz atronadora que tanto habia espantado a Discord la primera vez que la escuchó.

-Veo un asiento vacío justo al lado de nuestro amigo el dragón y unas vendas conservadas con cariño colocadas cuidadosamente junto al fogón.- dijo la cebra.

Discord sintió que se le caía el corazón hasta el estómago.

-No...no, espíritu dime que eso no verdad- suplicó Discord.

\- ¿Y que más da por negarlo? Si va a morir que se apresure a hacerlo, de esa manera descenderá la sobre población, ¿no fue esa tu petición?- recriminó la cebra golpeando su báculo en el piso con una fuerza brutal que hizo temblar todo alrededor y lo sumió todo en una negrura asfixiante.

Discord no podía ver ya nada en esa oscuridad salvo la luz que emanaba de la punta encendida en fuego del báculo de Zecora.

El frío comenzó a volverse a sentir y Discord sintió como si ascendiera desde el suelo y se extendiera hacia arriba.

El draconecus miraba confundido en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar algo, pero todo lo que lograba ver era la luz del báculo a sus espaldas.

Discord tragó duro y miro a Zecora de quien apenas era iluminado su rostro por el fuego.

-Espíritu donde estam...- Discord no pudo terminar la frase cuando se percató de que Zecora y el no eran los únicos en esa negrura tan espesa.

Ahí, a ambos lados de la cebra habia dos pequeños potrillos. Se veían esfualidos y desaliñados. Temblaban y miraban a Discord con desconfianza.

Por los rasgos del hocico y los ojos Discord se dió cuenta de que se trataba de un potrillo y una potrilla. Una pegaso y un unicornio. Ambos de un color ámbar y crines grises y desaliñadas.

-Espíritu, ¿Quienes son esos niños? ¿Son tuyos?- preguntó Discord con un temor creciente.

-Son los hijos del mundo entero. Un mundo que se ha vuelto cruento y poco sincero- dijo la cebra- La niña representa la necesidad esa es la terrible verdad y el niño representa la ignorancia, que enceguese todo con una peculiar fragancia. Cuidate de ambos Discord y tu paso por este mundo tendrá mucho más confort-

-¿no tienen un hogar? ¿Algún sito donde puedan ir?- preguntó el draconecus con temor y una plegaria en la mente.

En ese momento ambos potrillos se encendieron en llamas verdes para segundos después de apagarse haber cambiado completamente de forma.

Ahora ambos parecían una especie de cruce entre algún escarabajo o algún insecto con un pony. Tenían un exterior negro y brillante que adquiría tonalidades tonarsol con el brillo de la luz del báculo. Poseían alas transparentes y unos ojos sin iris ni pupilas, solo completamente azules y grandes, como los ojos de una mosca. Ambos tenían un cuerno deforme que terminaba en una punta bastante afilada, tenían colmillos y expelían una saliva verdosa brillante por la boca. También tenían sus cuatro patas perforadas por varios agujeros que parecían hacerlos mas aterradores.

-¿Que no hay prisiones?- preguntaron ambos en un tono agresivo y con una voz asexuada.

-¿que no hay asilos?- dijeron de nuevo mientras se ponían en posición de ataque.

Discord sentía su corazón salirsele del pecho de lo rápido que latía. El estaba parado ahí solo mirando a esos dos extraños seres que nunca había visto en su vida.

Los dos seres se pusieron en posición y se lanzaron al ataque a toda velocidad. Discord cerró los ojos y solo esperó las mordidas y los rasguños, tales que nunca llegaron.

El draconecus abrió temeroso los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente solo en esa oscuridad fría y espesa.

-¿Hola?- dijo Discord en una voz apenas audible para alguien que estuviera cerca de él.

El draconecus solo escuchaba el sonido de su propio respirar y sentía un frío ascendente que le comenzaba en las patas y le terminaba en el pecho, como una sensación de desasosiego y desesperación.

A paso temeroso y lento se decidió a comenzar a caminar en una línea recta.

Con cada paso que daba el terreno se iba sintiendo cada vez más familiar y el entorno se aclaraba solo ligeramente un paso al vez.

Pronto Discord se encontraba caminando entre nieve y bajo las farolas que iluminaban las calles de Londres por la noche, es este caso, más fría y oscura que ninguna que Discord recordara.

Las calles estaban desiertas y Discord caminaba perdido sin reconocer ninguna de ellas y sin saber a donde se suponía que tenia que ir.

De pronto en su caminar divisó un túnel a lo lejos en el que del otro lado parecía haber un pony parado.

Discord se apresuró a llegar hasta allí tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían. Mientras se iba acercando pudo darse cuenta que el pony que veía era un unicornio con un cuerno ligeramente curvado hacia atrás y que terminaba en una tonalidad roja muy distinta al resto del cuerno que comenzaba de un negro profundo, justo igual al color del resto del cuerpo del pony.

Era bastante alto y fornido y se mantenía impávido, no parecía tener expresión. De hecho no parecía tener rostro o algún rasgo reconocible salvo por los ojos, que brillaban en un verde fosforecente rodeados por un aura que parecía fuego de un morado brillante. El unicornio tenia las pupilas de un color rojo sangre y observaba a Disccord con una calma inquietante.

Discord, además de todo esto pudo notar que todo él parecía hecho de humo o de alguna clase de vapor oscuro, como si fuera una sombra en tres dimensiones parado justo frente a él.

El draconecus llegó caminando temeroso hasta ponerse frente al ominoso unicornio que lo miraba sin parpadear. Efectivamente parecía ser solo una sombra puesto que no podía distinguir ningún otro rasgo del unicornio entre toda esa negrura salvo por los ojos llameantes del mismo.

El draconecus temeroso y temblando como gelatina sacó un poco del valor que, desde que la noche había comenzado, había sentido escurrirse de su cuerpo hasta abandonarlo completamente.

-¿E...eres tú el fantasma de las Navidades por venir?- preguntó el draconecus.

El unicornio asintió cerrando ligeramente los ojos al momento de mover la cabeza.

-E...espíritu, de todos a los que he visto hoy eres tú al que más temo, pero sé que tu presencia y lo que estás por mostrarme es todo por mi bien y mi seguridad, así que estoy dispuesto a seguirte a donde sea que me lleves, muestrame que es lo que debo saber...- dijo Discord agachando la cabeza esperando las instrucciones del espectro.

El unicornio se mantuvo en silencio y sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento o dar alguna señal o instrucción.

Discord levantó ligeramente la mirada y lo miró a los ojos llameantes de color morado. Luego miró alrededor como esperando que el terreno hubiera cambiado o alto por el estilo, pero solo veía el mismo paraje desolado que habia visto desde que llegó.

-Sé que tu presencia aquí significa que debo ver algo, muestrame que es, te sigo espíritu- insistió Discord.

Nuevamente el espectro se mantuvo indiferente y sin dar respuesta a la petición del draconecus.

Discord se comenzó a impacientar, se estaba congelando y el fantasma frente a él no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

-¡Vamos espíritu, la noche se termina, muestrame que debo saber, guiame, perdemos el tiempo!- dijo Discord algo exasperado. Grave error.

El fantasma pareció entrecerrar los ojos y de repente sus pupilas rojas desaparecieron para dejar solo el verde del resto de los ojos, que comenzaron a brillar potentes y aterradores con ese verde que le parecía tan horrible a Discord.

Las llamas moradas alrededor de los ojos crecieron hasta ser dos hileras de fuego que se extendían largas y danzantes como dos largas serpientes que giban hacia arriba.

El cuerpo de sombras del espectro comenzó a crecer tanto hacia arriba como a los lados, como ua nube de cenizas que se extendiera por el terreno.

Pronto Discord no podía distinguir ninguna forma de ese ser que no fuera la de una gigantesca nube negra y oscura que parecía tragarse todo alrededor.

El cuerno del espectro comenzó a brillar en un color escarlata muy intenso que pronto comenzó a aclarares y a aumentar de intensidad hasta volverse una luz blanca y potente como el mismisimo sol.

Discord se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de la luz que emitía ese cuerno. Estaba aterrado y el espectro parecía mucho menos amable que los otros dos, no le parecía que este fuera la clase de fantasma con el que se pudiera discutir.

Cuando el draconecus se decidió a abrir los ojos se encontraba parado en el medio de la calle y las carrozas tiradas por fornidos percherones pasaban a su lado, veloces y apuradas.

Discord tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que eran solo sombras del futuro, así que no podían dañarlo.

Aun así, esperó a que hubiera un segundo de menos contingencia vehicular y cuando llegó el momento corrió hacia la orilla de la calle para ponerse a salvo de los coches en la calle.

Ya una vez en la acera se dedicó a buscar al espectro donde fuera que este estuviera.

Era de noche así que le era difícil buscar una sombra oscura entre toda la oscuridad del entorno.

Los ponies y otras criaturas paseaban a su alrededor sin percatarse de la presencia del draconecus, ignorantes de que su propia existencia no era más que una sombra del futuro.

Discord comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo definido, solo buscando al espectro donde quiera que este se hubiera metido.

El draconecus llegó hasta una farola y entonces encontró al espectro al momento en que bajo la mirada y vió su propia sombra.

Su forma no correspondía con la de él, sino que esta se había convertido en la forma del ominoso unicornio que lo miraba con esos ojos llameantes desde el suelo.

-Dime espíritu, por favor señalame que dirección debo seguir- pidió Discord.

El espectro desde el suelo hizo brillar su cuerno e instantáneamente unos cristales tan negros como la noche surgieron del suelo frente a Discord, filosos y puntiagudos.

Aparecían de manera sucesiva, unos frente a otros formando un camino frente al draconecus. Finalmente al final de ese camino de cristales apareció uno más grande y más inclinado que los demás, hacia adelante, indicando el camino que debía seguir el draconecus.

Discord tragó duro y comenzó a seguir el camino que se habia formado por los cristales y con cada paso que daba los cristales que dejaba atrás desaparecían.

Cuando Discord llegó al ultimo cristal que había aparecido puedo ver en el reflejo de este al espíritu de los ojos llameantes que le señaló con el cuerno a donde debía mirar.

El espectro señalaba un negocio, uno que Discord conocía muy bien.

Discord se percató entonces que se trataba de su propio negocio de prestamista al ver el cartel colgado fuera de la entrada que rezaba "Discord y Tirek".

-Mi despacho...pe...pero ¿porqué me muestras esto espíritu?- preguntó el draconecus algo confundido mirando hacia el suelo para ver al espectro en su propia sombra.

El espíritu hizo brillar su cunero otra vez y la perilla del local se llenó de cristales negros que parecían surgir de si misma.

Discord comprendió entonces que debía entrar.

El draconecus se acercó y cuando iba a posar su garra de águila en el pomo de la puerta los cristales se derritieron como si de cera al calor se tratase.

Discord posó finalmente su garra obre la perilla y cuando trató de abrir vió que se encontraba cerrado con llave.

Trató inútilmente de abrir pero no pudo hacer nada para entrar.

-Lo lamento espíritu pero no puedo abrir, no puedo entrar aquí sin la llave- dijo mirando al espectro en su sombra.

El espíritu entonces le señaló la ventana y Discord pegó la cara para ver el interior.

Todo adentro se encontraba en su lugar pero cubierto con lonas y según Discord pudo observar habían varias cosas que se encontraban dentro de cajas.

-Esto es extraño, ¿Porqué todo está cubierto?- se preguntó Discord en voz alta.

El espectro entonces comenzó a ascender como un humo negro y espeso alrededor del cuerpo del draconecus. Cuando lo cubrió completamente Discord fue incapaz de ver nada más allá delante de su nariz.

Unos breves segundos después el humo comenzó a ascender y a despejarse tal y como había comenzado a cubrir a Discord, de abajo hacia arriba.

Una vez que lo descubrió completamente el paraje habia cambiado.

Se encontraba en una habitación parcialmente a oscuras, solo iluminada por una vela desgastada que parecía a punto de apagarse colocada en una mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a una cama.

En esa cama parecía haber un bulto cubierto por las sábanas de abajo hasta arriba.

Discord pasó saliva. Ese bulto era alargado y delgado, tal como el cuerpo de una serpiente, pero parecía tener patas y una cabeza similar a la de un caballo. Aunque esto no lo tenia claro debido a que estaba cubierto.

El espectro parado junto a Discord alargó un tentáculo neblinoso y oscuro hasta la sábana que cubría al ser e hizo amago de intentar retirar la sábana.

-¡No!- dijo Discord -No lo hagas espíritu, se que debo mirar pero no me atrevo, porfavor- pidió el draconecus.

El espectro hizo caso a la petición del draconecus y retiró su tentáculo de las sábanas.

-Espíritu- habló Discord con un hilo de voz- ¿Porqué me muestras esto? ¿Porque me muestras a este...cuerpo aquí solo y triste? ¿Que acaso no hay nadie que sienta algo con respecto a la muerte de este ser?- dijo el draconecus mirando fijamente el bulto postrado en la cama.

Igual que la ultima vez, el espectro se volvió humo y comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Discord comenzando desde la parte inferior. Luego se disipó siguiendo el mismo proceso.

Ahora discord se encontraba en un callejón angosto y por donde parecían transitar ponies no muy agraciados y con un aspecto bastante ruin.

Discord miró atentamente el callejón y frente a él apareció otro enorme cristal que señalaba con su punta la dirección que debía seguir, hacia adelante, justo como aquel cristal que le señalaba la puerta de su negocio hacia solo unos momentos.

Comenzó a caminar y por dondequiera que miraba veía ponies vagabundos, calentandose como podían haciendo fogatas en botes de basura o cubriendose con ropas viejas y sucias.

Los cristales aparecían cada vez que Discord alcanzaba al que había aparecido previamente, siempre señalando con su punta el camino a seguir.

Finalmente el ultimo cristal que había aparecido señaló la entrada de un local, más precisamente una casa de empeño según pudo leer Discord.

El draconecus se mostró algo inseguro al entrar, no sabia muy bien a donde debía dirigirse.

En ese instante apareció el espectro mirando con esos ojos llameantes tan perturbadores, y le señaló con la cabeza a donde debía entrar.

Discord se dirigió a donde le señalaba el espectro, lo que parecía ser la parte posterior del local, que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

Cruzando la cortina se encontró con una pony unicornio anciana de pelaje azul pálido y crines desarregladas de un color verde limón. Estaba algo malhumorada golpeteando su casco derecho trasero en el suelo mientras esperaba impaciente sentada en una silla desgastada, retumbando y suspirando cansada.

La pony parecía tener un montón cosas en un costal que sostenía celosamente entre sus cascos.

Discord la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Señora Gold Digger?- preguntó Discord en voz alta para si mismo al ver a su ama de llaves en un lugar así.

Justo cuando Discord iba a preguntar algo entró un pony marrón regordete de crines canosas que se podía notar en su tiempo habían sido amarillas. Estaba fumando una pipa.

-Gracias por esperar mi estimada señora. Veamos, ¿Que me tiene?- dijo el pony de tierra sentandose frente a la anciana.

-Eres un anciano maleducado Eugine, ¿no sabes que no se hace esperar a una dama?- dijo la unicornio con un aire de dignidad.

-No la habría hecho esperar si hubiera alguna aquí- respondió el otro pony con un sarcasmo.

-Imbécil- dijo la unicornio y ambos se hecharon a reír.

-Bueno ¿que es lo que me trajiste?- dijo el pony regordete .

-Bueno son varias cosas- dijo la anciana abriendo el costal y sacando uno por uno los objetos que tenia dentro.

Del costal salieron varios objetos como algunos relojes que parecían de oro y plata, un anillo de oro, unos anteojos, un sombrero de copa, varios sacos de finas telas y por ultimo, unas cortinas de cama de lo que parecía terciopelo con todo y las argollas (presumiblemente hechas de oro) para sostenerlas al armazón de la cama.

Discord se sorprendió al ver sus cosas salir del costal.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer llevaba algo de tiempo planeando este golpe ¿eh?- dijo el pony examinando los objetos uno por uno.

-¿Bromeas?, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto esperé para que ese anciano dejara ir algo de su fortuna? Algo me debía llevar- dijo la unicornio riendo de modo despreciable.

\- y que lo digas, ¿Que es esto?- dijo el pony sosteniendo las cortinas.

-Son sus cortinas de cama y sus cobertores, lo deje solo cubierto con una sábana, no creo que vaya a sentir frío jajaja- se burló la unicornio.

-Espera ¿se las quitaste con el estando ahí acostado? ¿No habrá tenido algo contagioso?- preguntó el pony regordete quitando los cascos de las cortinas.

-No lo quería lo suficiente como para averiguarlo jaja- dijo la anciana.

-Jeje- se rió el pony, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo -bueno viendo la calidad de los materiales y todo puedo darte 7,000 bits por todo- dijo el pony fumando su pipa.

-¿Solo 7,000? Eres un tacaño- dijo la unicornio con un fingido tono de indignación.

-Oye estas cosas son robadas y ademas siempre le doy un trato especial a las damas- dijo el pony riendose y exhalando humo de su pipa.

\- Dame 10,000 y tenemos un trato- dijo la anciana.

-Hecho mi estimada señora, es toda una comerciante ¿no es así?- dijo el terrestre metiendo todo de nuevo en el costal.

-Eso puedes apostarlo viejo gordo jajajaja- dijo la anciana riendo junto con el pony gordinflón.

Discord se sintió asqueado de la actitud de esos ponies y también muy molesto con el espectro por mostrarle semejante escena de avaricia y falta de moral.

-¿Porque rayos me mostraste esto? Te pido que me muestres algo de amor, compasión o ternura relacionados con la muerte, por favor espíritu sácame de aquí- dijo Discord desesperado mirando al espectro directamente a los ojos.

El espíritu hizo brillar sus ojos de nuevo y el paraje se transformó de una tienda de empeño a la sala de una casa que Discord habia visitado antes.

Ahí reunidos en la sala, en silencio y con las miradas bajas estaban la familia de Spike, ruinosos junto al calor de la chimenea.

El ambiente era muy distinto al que había la primera vez que Discord visitó la casa. Antes el sentir era alegre y festivo, aura había un aura de tristeza que se cernía sobre la familia que Discord no podía ignorar.

Inconscientemente Discord comenzó a contar a los miembros la familia de Spike y tragó duro cuando le faltaron dos caras en la escena, su empleado dragón y la pequeña pegaso de las alitas torcidas.

-¿Donde estará su padre? Se hace tarde- dijo la esposa del dragón, Rarity según recordó Disgord que Spike le habia llamado.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y el corazón del draconecus se contrajo cuando vio entrar al dragón pero sin la pequeña pegaso.

-Lamento la tardanza cariño- dijo Spike hiendo a abrazar a su esposa. -Es solo que no me pude resistir a pasar por ahí cuando venia para acá. Deberías verlo, todo está lleno de flores y se siente tanta paz...justo como a ella le gustaba- dijo Spike con la voz rota.

Discord sabia el motivo de el sentir general de la familia, pero se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

-Le he prometido que iré a visitarla todos los domingos y las Navidades...a-a ella le encantaba la Navidad *Sniff* le he prometido que iremos todos- dijo Spike tirando unas lágrimas - mi pequeñita- dijo para empezar a sollozar abiertamente.

Rarity y todos los demás se acercaron a abrazar al dragón y este a su vez los abrazó a todos llorando y apretandolos fuertemente.

-No llores cariño, a ella no le hubiera gustado vernos tristes, no en Navidad. Ella querría que disfrutáramos por ella celebrando aquello que más le gustaba- dijo Rarity con la voz temblando.

Se mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos mientras todos se mantenían abrazados. Luego de eso Spike se separó del grupo aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-*Sniff* tie-tienes raón cariño, *Sniff* estamos aquí juntos y eso es lo que importa, aun los tengo a ustedes y eso es mucho más de lo que podría pedir para esta Navidad- dijo el dragón refregando su cuello con el de su esposa y luego dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Mientras permanezcamos juntos, Scootaloo seguirá con nosotros, dentro de nuestros corazones, y nos llenará con la dicha, felicidad, amor y vitalidad que siempre la caracterizaron- dijo Rarity soltando algunas lágrimas al igual que todos los demás miembros de la familia.

-Los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes y soy muy feliz de tener a mi familia junta en estas fechas tan maravillosas- dijo Spike abrazando de nueva cuenta a su familia mientras exhalaba un poco de aire caliente para calentar a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

Discord miraba esto desde la distancia parado en el medio de la sala con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas amenazando con salir. El espíritu se mantenía detrás de él.

-Te pedí amor, compasión y ternura relacionadas con la muerte y me los haz mostrado. Llévame a casa espíritu no necesito ver más- dijo Discord secandose los ojos con el antebrazo.

El espíritu se volvió humo de nuevo y cubrió a Discord otra vez. Cuando se disipó, Discord se sintió algo confundido y un miedo comenzó a crecer lento pero seguro dentro de él.

No habían ido a su mansión. Estaban en el medio de un cementerio, todo cubierto de nieve y las tumbas asonancias por doquiera que mirara.

Discord miró al espectro y comenzó a sentir miedo de él de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí espíritu? ¿Porqué no me llevaste a casa?- preguntó el draconecus.

El espectro hizo brillar su cuerno y una vez más apareció un camino formado por cristales que terminaban en un enorme cristal más grande que los otros, señalando a donde debía dirigirse Discord. El ultimo cristal en aparecer era distinto a los que Discord había anteriormente que le indicaban la dirección que debía seguir, ya que este cristal se cernía curvo apuntando con su extremo puntiagudo una lápida al nivel del suelo cubierta por la nieve.

El draconecus se mostró dudoso sobre lo que debía hacer, pero un brillo escarlata que se presentó en los cristales lo obligó a caminar.

Llegó temeroso hasta el cristal que señalaba la tumba y se arrodilló mientras acercaba su pata de León a la tumba.

A pocos milímetros de retirar la nieve que había acumulada en la lápida Discord se detuvo y volvió el rostro hacia el espectro que lo miraba desde atrás.

-Espíritu, antes de que revele el nombre de esta lápida necesito saber. Son estas sombras que me has mostrado, ¿sombras de lo que ocurrirá o de lo que podría ocurrir?- preguntó nervioso.

El espectro hizo brillar de nuevo su cuerno y el cristal que se cernía sobre la tumba alego aun más su punta al momento que brillaba en escarlata.

Discord comprendió el mensaje y con una garra temblorosa comenzó a retirar la nieve acumulada en esa lápida.

Primero pudo vislumbrar una D grande y elegante, seguidos de una I, una S, y una C a continuación.

El draconecus no pudo más con la tensión y barrió con toda la nieve de la lápida de un solo manotazo. En ese momentó su garganta se le cerró y su ojos se achicaron.

El nombre escrito en esa tumba era el de él mismo, sin lugar a dudas o equivocaciones. No había otro Discord más que él y ahora yacería muerto en ese cementerio olvidado y seria obligado a vagar por el mundo con sus cadenas y sus cofres llenos de monedas.

El draconecus no lo pudo sostener más y rompió a llorar desesperado y suplicando.

-¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR ESPIRITU! ¡DIME QUE ESTO NO TIENE QUE OCURRIR ASÍ DIME QUE AÚN PUEDO BORRAR LAS LETRAS ESCRITAS EN ESTA PIEDRA, DIMELO POR FAVOR!- dijo Discord mientras se arrodillaba derrotado y débil sobre su propia tumba escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

-Puedo cambiar, lo juro, lo prometo, siempre honraré la Navidad y la mantendré viva en mi corazón siempre y nunca olvidaré lo que me han mostrado esta noche, por favor espíritus, por favor- suplicaba Discord mientras lloraba y se lamentaba de haber sido tan despreciable en el pasado.

Seguía agachado cuando escuchó su reloj de péndulo que colgaba sobre su chimenea comenzar a sonar marcando las 8 de la mañana.

Discord levantó lentamente el rostro y vio que se encontraba arrodillado en su habitación en el suelo alfombrado.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de donde estaba y lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando lo supo pegó el brinco más grande que hubiera pegado nunca.

-¡ESTOY VIVO!- dijo alegre al brincar propulsandose con tal fuerza que atravesó el techo de su casa y salió disparado unos veinticinco metros antes de regresar al suelo de su habitación.

Cuando cayó de nuevo dentro de su casa miró hacia arriba el agujero que había hecho en el techo.

Se miró sus garras y luego al techo de su casa. Chasqueó los dedos y el agujero del techó se vio reparado en un destello.

La alegría que invadió a Discord fue mayor que cualquier otra que hubiera sentido antes.

-¡Están de vuelta! ¡Están de vuelta! ¡Mis poderes volvieron!- dijo en júbilo chasqueando los dedos una y otra vez haciendo nevar, llover y granizar dentro de su propia habitación.

Un nuevo chasquido desapareció todo eso.

-Me siento tan vivo, tan feliz, como un niño, tan mareado como un ebrio, es tan maravilloso- dijo el draconecus tumbandose en la cama, luego se levantó de golpe.

-Pero que estoy haciendo, debo hacer muchas cosas, hay tanto por arreglar, debo empezar cuanto antes, ¡el tiempo apremia!- dijo Discord poniéndose de pie y abriendo una ventana.

Cuando la abrió, pudo ver el paisaje invernal de lar casas cubiertas de nieve y pudo sentir la caricia maternal del aire helado darle justo en el rostro. Respiró profundo y sonrió.

Alcanzó a ver a un pequeño potrillo que tiraba de su trineo con su magia mientras avanzaba por la nueve.

-¡Ehh Tú, Pequeño!- gritó el draconecus llamando la atención del potrillo- dime pequeño amigo, ¿que día es hoy?- preguntó sonriente.

-¿Hoy señor? Hoy es Navidad- respondió el niño.

-¿Navidad? ¿Hoy es Navidad? Jaja AJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo, no me la perdí, los espíritus los hicieron todo en una sola noche, claro ellos son espíritus, pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo para si mismo el draconecus.

-¡Oye amigo!- gritó de nuevo llamando la atención del potrillo.

-¿Que sucede señor?- preguntó el potrillo.

-¿Sabes si el carnicero ya vendió el gran pavo que tenia expuesto en la venta?-

-¿El pavo que es tan grande como yo?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Jejeje que muchacho tan maravilloso, ¡Si ese!- afirmó Discord.

-Sigue colgado- disjo el niño.

-Excelente, ve y compralo y dile al carnicero que venga, te pagaré 15 bits, ven en menos de 10 minutos y te daré 20- ofreció Discord.

El pequeño al escuchar eso se fue corriendo jalando su trineo lo más rápido que sus pequeñas patitas se lo permitían.

-Que encantador muchacho- se dijo Discord riendo.

-Ahora debo alistarme- dijo el draconecus y con un simple chasquido cambió su ropa de cama por su típica vestimenta con sombrero de copa y saco.

El draconecus salió corriendo de su habitación y en lugar de bajar las escaleras de modo común, se le ocurrió una idea más divertida y se deslizó por el barandal de las escaleras de su mansión como si tratase de un chiquillo deslizandose por una resbaladilla.

-¡Whoohooo!- gritó el draconecus mientras Bajaba a alta velocidad.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras y aterrizó de pie la Gold Digger, ama de llaves estaba parada ahí frente a él viendolo con una cara de espanto.

Discord la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Feliz Navidad señora, una muy feliz Navidad para usted, venga baile conmigo- dijo el draconecus tomándola de las pesuñas y haciendo bailar dando vueltas y giros.

Cuando finalmente la soltó, la angina seguía sin habla, viendo estupefacta a su "amargado" jefe bailar y celebrar cual potrillo.

-¡oh es cierto! Le tengo una sorpresa mi encantadora señora- dijo el draconecus haciendo chasquear sus dedos para aparecer un pequeño saquito lleno de bits.

-¡Un bono navideño!- dijo Discord entregando el presente a la estupefacta pony.

-Y además puede tomarse el día libre, no tiene porque trabajar en este día tan maravilloso- mencionó el draconecus limpiando la mansión de cabo a rabo con un simple chasquido.

-¿Que le parece?- preguntó Discord con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó la unicornio anciana al creer que su jefe se habia vuelto loco y salió corriendo despavorida hacia la calle. Unos segundos después regresó aun gritando, tomó el pequeño saquito de bits que Discord le había y salió corriendo de nuevo.

-Que mujer tan encantadora- dijo el draconecus para ajustarse su sombrero y salir a la calle con un caminar alegre.

Al salir se encontró con el pequeño potrillo respirando jadeante acompañado de un grifo que traía consigo un gran pavo crudo y desplumado.

-Este pequeño dice que usted quiere comprar este pavo, ¿eso es verdad?- pregunto el grifo con el pavo al hombro.

-Es verdad- dijo el draconecus- aquí tienes pequeño, 25 bits por un trabajo bien hecho.-

-Bueno entonces, le dejo su ave aquí y...- dijo el grifo.

-Oh no no no mi buen amigo, no es para mi. Tenga, aquí esta el dinero por el pavo mas una propina para usted. Llevelo a esta dirección, pregunte por el señor Spike, es un dragón, llevelo y digale que lo envía un amigo, no le diga de parte de quien viene- dijo Discord entregando un saco mediana repleto de bits al grifo y un papelito con la dirección de su empleado. Luego lo despidió deseandole una feliz navidad.

El draconecus se propuso caminar por las calles de Londres para pasear y tener un poco de aire fresco y un momento de reflexión consigo mismo.

Iba por la acera deseandole una feliz Navidad a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino y ofreciendo una pequeña ayuda a aquellos que no tenían nada que comer o que debían soportar las inclemencias del frío, regalandoles un poco de dinero y usando su magia para quitarles el frío.

Se sentía tan bien ayudar sordos y ver en sus rostros la sonrisa de gratitud. ¿Porqué le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de ello?.

Mientras caminaba, estaba ansioso por ver a Spike al día siguiente y darle la sorpresa de su cambio de actitud hacia la vida y hacia la Navidad.

Se sentía tan bien el solo imaginar la cara que pondría al ver que le habían regalado un enorme pavo para que pudiera disfrutar con su familia. Bueno siendo hijos de un dragón, ¿Algo debían haber sacado de su padre, no?.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que casi choca sin darse cuenta con un par de jóvenes ponies que no le tomó mucho reconocer.

-Disculpa compañero estaba algo distraída y...-Applejack sintió su garganta cerrarse al ver a quien tenia delante.

-Oh no no, disculpenme ustedes a mi, iba algo ocupado pensando en otras cosas, le ruego me perdonen.- contestó el draconecus.

-¡¿Tú otra vez?! ¿Que pasa, viniste por la golpiza de la que te salvaste ayer?- dijo agresiva la pegaso de crin multicolor con un ceño fruncido.

-Por el contrario mi estimada amiga. Vengo a ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas y a apoyar donando a su tan noble causa- dijo Discord.

Ambas ponies sintieron sus mandíbulas tocar el suelo del asombro que tenían.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó la granjera.

-Muy enserio. Quisiera donar esta cantidad- dijo el draconecus chasqueando los dedos apareciendo una bolsa repleta de Bits que le entregó a la pegaso.

-150,000 bits en efectivo- dijo Discord guiñando un ojo.

Applejack apenas y pudo anotar la cantidad en su libreta sin dudar más de una ves si había escuchado correctamente.

-¿Es enserio? ¿No le parece demasiado?- dijo Rainbow Dash aun sin poder creer que tenia 150,000 bits entre sus cascos.

-Hay muchos años y oportunidades de ayudar a otros desperdiciadas en una avaricia insana contenidos en esa bolsa, estoy pagando mis deudas, es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecer- dijo el draconecus con un deje muy ligero de tristeza en la voz. Tan solo unos segundos después recuperó su buen ánimo y sonriente les dijo a las ponies.

-Muchísima suerte amigas mías y tengan una muy feliz Navidad, dios las bendiga-

Acto seguido siguió su camino dejando a unas muy sorprendidas yeguas atrás, con unas sonrisas en sus rostros bastante grandes.

Discord emprendió el vuelo unas calles mas adelante y se elevó hasta una altura en la que podía reconocer el camino que había recorrido su habitación cuando Zecora lo llevó a la casa de cierta pony rosada de melena esponjosa.

Aterrizó en la puerta y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba a que le abrieran chasqueó sus dedos apareciendo en su garra de águila una caja de regalo amarilla con un moño rojo.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una pony terrestre de color amarillo pálido y crines azules claras, era la criada de la casa.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó la pony al examinar unos segundos al extraño visitante.

-¿Está tu ama en casa?- preguntó el draconecus quitandose el sombrero en señal de humildad.

-Emmm...claro un segundo- respondió la pony para ir a avisar de las visitas.

Unos momentos después Pinkie Pie salió a la calle a recibir a quien hubiera venido a visitarla. Su expresión al ver al draconecus ahí era una Oda al desconcierto y la confusión.

-¿Tío Discord?- preguntó la pony aun sin poderselo creer.

-El que viste y calza mi adorada sobrina. ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Discord un tanto avergonzado.

-Ahmm...claro, adelante- dijo la pony abriendo la puerta en su totalidad para dejar entrar al draconecus.

Discord se internó en la vivienda y en ese momento se topo con Chesse Sandwich que venia bajando las escaleras.

-¿Quién es cariñ...- no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando se encontró de frente al draconecus.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Chesse sandwich, soy Discord, tío de Pinkie Pie, es un placer conocerte al fin- dijo el draconecus extendiendo su garra de León para saludar al pony.

-Ahmm encantado- dijo el semental correspondiendo el saludo algo intimidado.

-Tienen un hogar maravilloso, me encanta los detalles de las paredes de la sala- dijo Discord avanzando por el lugar y admirando la arquitectura.

-¿Tú le hablaste sobre mí?- preguntó susurrando Chesse a su esposa.

-No, nisiquiera pensé que supiera donde vivíamos- respondió de igual manera Pinkie Pie.

-¿Crees que debamos llamar a la policía?- preguntó Chesse

Pinkie lo miro con una cara de desaprobación y sarcasmo.

-¿Qué? Podría estar atravesando un lapso de locura decembrina, quien sabe- se excuso el semental.

-Ahmm tío Discord, no es que me moleste ni jada por el  
estilo pero, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó Pinkie Pie avanzando hacia el draconecus que seguía admirando la sala.

Discord se giró hacia su sobrina y se acercó quitandose el sombrero de nuevo.

-Pinkie, se que durante mucho tiempo me he comportado como un patán amargado y que siempre dije que nunca vendría a una de tus tontas cenas y demás tonterías que siempre dije.  
Quiero disculparme por eso, por eso y por todo lo demás. Por no haberte sabido tratar como mi única sobrina y por haberme comportado como si no te quisiera cerca de mi. Quiero empezar a ser el tío que siempre debí ser, empezando por hacer cosas de este estilo -mencionó Discord entregando la caja a Pinkie Pie- ¡Feliz Navidad Pinkie!-.

Pinkie recibió el regalo con cierto asombro y cuando Discord le dijo todo aquello no pudo evitar sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pony destapó el regalo y sacó lo que había en el interior. Una moscada de color morado.

-¿Una mascada?- preguntó la pony algo confundida.

-No es cualquier mascada. Es la mascada de tu madre. Ella nunca iba a ningún sitio sin ella. Era su favorita.-explicó Discord- a ella le hubiera gustado que tú la tuvieras-.

Pinkie miró la mascada con sus ojos húmedos y los labios temblorosos.

-Eres igual a ella, no hablo físicamente. Sino que heredaste su enorme y gran corazón- dijo el draconecus secando una de las lágrimas de Pinkie con una de sus garras.

Pinkie se ató la mascada al cuello y abrazó al draconecus con fuerza.

-Graciqs Tío Discord, gracias de verdad- dijo la pony muy feliz.

-De nada querida. Y me encantaría venir a cenar contigo esta noche, si me aceptas claro- dijo el draconecus sin romper el abrazo.

-Por supuesto que si Tío, por supuesto que sí- mencionó Pinkie igualmente sin romper el abrazo.

Chesse observaba desde lejos la escena con los ojos desechos en lágrimas y los labios temblando.

-No voy a llorar...no voy a llorar...A QUIEN ENGAÑO ESTO ES HERMOSO, NO PUEDO DOPORTARLO, BUAAAAA- lloraba Chesse mientras veía la enternecedora escena.

Discord se quedó a cenar esa noche y convivió con todos los invitados de su querida sobrina. Participó de los chistes, las bromas y los juegos, y terminó disfrutando tanto la velada y la compañía de todos los presentes que inclusive ofreció su mansión para la celebración de la siguiente Navidad el año entrante. Y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Al día siguiente Discord se levantó temprano y una vez que estuvo listo y habiendo tomado un rico desayuno con una aun muy desconcertada Gold Digger se teletransportó a su despacho.

Trato de abrir la puerta y se percató de que aún estaba cerrado, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo mientras abría con sus llaves y vio que eran quince minutos mas arree de lo que le había dado a Spike para llegar ese día.

-Quince minutos tarde Spike, jaja es excelente- dijo él mientras entraba y preparaba su local para comenzar a operar.

Cinco minutos después Spike aterrizó apurado frente a la puerta y se horrorizó al ver que su jefe ya se encontraba ahí dentro.

Respiró profundo para tratar de calmar el miedo creciente que ascendía desde su estomago y entró al despacho a paso temeroso.

Discord lo había visto llegar y casi se parte de la risa al ver la expresión que el dragón puso cuando lo vio dentro del despacho, era momento de sacar sus mejores dotes de actuación.

Spike entró al despacho y casi sin hacer ruido dejo sus cosas y se disponía a sentarse en su estación de trabajo cuando escuchó cuando Discord lo llamó.

-¡SPIKE!- gritó el draconecus frunciendo lo más que podía el ceño.

El dragón se sobresaltó y su miedo comenzó a crecer. Se encamino hasta estar frente a su jefe y lo miro arrepentido a los ojos.

-Digame señor- dijo Spike en un hilo de voz nervioso. Discord luchó lo más que pudo para no soltar una carcajada.

-Llegas tarde 20 minutos de la hora que acordamos, explicate ahora- dijo Discord con ira en su voz.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar, estuvimos celebrando hasta muy tarde anoche y perdí la noción del tiempo esta mañana, lo lamento, le juro que nunca más pasará de nuevo...- Spike no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Discord lo interrumpió.

-¡BASTA! No quiero escuchar tus excusas. He tolerado este tipo de situaciones hasta ahora pero ya me harté. Esta fue la ultima vez, ya no lo soportaré más, por lo tanto...- dijo Discord avanzando desde detrás de su escritorio hasta perarse frente al dragón. Spike tenia la cabeza gacha y cerraba los ojos fuertemente como esperando un golpe.

-Voy aumentarle el sueldo mi querido amigo y lo convertiré en mi socio- dijo el draconecus.

-No por favor no lo haga, le aseguro que trabajaré duro para compensar mi error solo deme otra oportunidaaaa ¿qué cosa dijo?- comenzó a suplicar Spike y terminó preguntando muy confundido.

Discord puso ambas garras en los hombros del dragón y lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Spike, has trabajado duro y has soportado a este viejo amargado durante mucho tiempo. Ahora quiero hacer algo por ti y quiero ayudarlos a ti y a tu familia en todo lo que pueda. Solo te pido que me disculpes por haberme demorado tanto en darme cuenta de ello- y dicho esto le dió apretado abrazo al dragón. Luego se separó y le tendió la garra de águila.

Spike tardó unos segundos en corresponder el saludo con sus garras sin abandonar esa expresión de asombro y desconcierto que tenia en el rostro. Estaba cuestionandose seriamente el llamar a un doctor para que examinara a su jefe.

-Brrr, está helado aquí, ¿serias tan amable de encender la chimenea pro favor?- dijo Discord tallandose los brazos con las manos.

Spike se dirigió aun muy confundido a donde estaba la chimenea y comenzó a buscar los fósforos para encender el fuego.

-Por favor Spike, ¿Vas a decirme que un dragón escupe fuego no puede encender una simple chimenea sin ayuda de fósforos? Que tontería, hazlo de una vez hombre- dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos retirando el hechizo que aseguraba que Spike no podría lanzad fuego.

Spike dudó unos instantes pero luego sonrió y tomando una gran bocanada de aire exhaló fuego dentro de la chimenea encendiendo en pocos segundos.

-¡excelente, simplemente magnifico Spike!- felicitó el draconecus aplaudiendo.

Spike se le quedó viendo unos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente.

No sabia exactamente como pero, su jefe había cambiado de un día para otro, y al parecer, seria un cambio para bien.

Discord fue, a partir de ese momento, así de generoso y más. Ayudando al pobre y necesitado y repartiendo dicha y felicidad entre todos quienes lo conocieron.

Siempre se dijo de él, que sabia como mantener vivo el espíritu de la navidad durante todo el año y que no había hombre sobre la tierra que se alegrara más que él cada que llegaba nuevamente cada año entrante.

Y respecto a la pequeña Scootaloo, quién no murió, Discord fue como un segundo padre para ella y la ayudó en su recuperación hasta que esta logró inclusive aprender a volar.

Y a partir de ese momento, la vida de todos y la de Discord fué mucho más feliz.

Y como dijera alguna vez la pequeña Scootaloo:

¡QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA A TODOS!...

Bueno eso es todo chicos, espero les haya gustado esta versión de esta fabulosa historia.

Como ya lo expliqué arriba esta historia es una de mis favoritas y tenia muchísimas ganas de escribirla en versión MLP. Aunque sé que no soy el primero pero bueno, ya lo hice y me encantó.

Tuve algunos problemas en algunas partes, sobre todo escribiendo los diálogos de Zecora, espero no hayan quedado muy forzados.

Trate de escribir la historia lo más personalmente posible recordando todo lo que sabia de haber leído tantas versiones y haber visto tantas películas de este cuento, pero como habrán podido notar las partes cruciales y los diálogos importantes y significativos dentro de la historia si los escribí consultando el libro que tengo en casa.

Yo creo que quedó bien, si no pues aojemos lo intenté jeje. Dejenme sus comentarios, criticas, etc etc y espero verlos muy pronto cuando publique otra de mis historias que tengo haciendo fila en mi cabeza. Un saludo y un enorme BROHOOF!

Su amigo Rompeordenes les desea un feliz año nuevo lleno de dicha y felicidad en compañía de sus seres amados. BROHOOF!


End file.
